El Medallón de Selene
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Esta capitán es malcarado pero de gran corazón que desea recuperar como sea el medallon de su madre el cual lo posee Jack.
1. Capitán Leisma

Todos los personajes de esta historia son inventados, a excepción de Elian, el Capitán Leisma, que ya la conocéis. 

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que me mandéis muchos reviews en respuesta. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1. Capitán Leisma.**

Llegué a un puerto, parecía francés por sus formas y pos sus guardias, y el olor a mar desaparecía a medida que me adentraba en el puerto. Iba acompañada del hijo de una amiga mía, que bueno es mi hijo desde que ella murió, por lo menos así lo trato, Lían se llama y tiene 7 años. 

-No es buena idea ir vestidos de piratas. –le dije al niño.

-No lo es ¿qué traje nos ponemos?

-El que pillemos. El de campesinos. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Nos vestimos como pudimos guardando nuestra ropa en un lugar seguro, es decir, debajo de la ropa que llevamos ahora. Salimos de una casa abandonada de la mano de dios vestidos y aparentando ser una campesina y su hijo. Intenta no mirarles a la cara –le susurré-. Todo está lleno de guardias, y qué gusto para la ropa. 

-¿Dónde vamos? 

-A buscar un barco en condiciones para poder irnos. 

-Sí ya sé que el nuestro se ha hundido no muy lejos de aquí pero digo yo que buscas a alguien.

-Tonto no eres. 

-¿No estarás buscando a Will?

-… sí. 

-Pero mamá, es un pirata, ¿como lo vas a encontrar?

-No alces la voz, aquí los piratas están muy mal vistos.

Un guardia no saludó a medida que entrábamos en el pueblo.

-Buenos días señorita. 

-Buenos días caballero. –Hice una pequeña reverencia- 

-¿Es su hijo?

-Sí señor, Lían es su nombre.

-Encantado. Tenga cuidado con los piratas, abundan mucho por aquí.

-Gracias. 

-¿Le puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Elian, mi señor. 

Se entrebancó con algo que había tirado en el suelo.

-Primera prueba pasada, no ser vistos.

-Eres genial.

-Ya lo sé.

-Si vas así ese Will no te va a hacer el menor caso.

-¿Se puede saber quién te ha enseñado a pensar de esa manera?

-Tú.

-No sé por qué lo pregunto.

¿A que no adivináis por qué el guardia se entrebancó con el carro de madera que había aparcado en la carretera? Pues por que mi madre, así la llamo yo, es una de las piratas más hermosas que ha existido sobre los siete mares. Es la belleza en persona, ojos verdes que te miran con mirada de rabia y de compasión a la vez, unos labios deseables por cualquier chica de a pie, la piel fina y suave, sus dientes blancos como la nieve, su pelo negro y ondulado acabado en pequeños tirabuzones por las puntas y algún que otro rizo por debajo del sombrero, éste típico de pirata y que siempre va vestida con una camisa veis vieja abierta hasta la cintura y debajo de ésta un pequeño top marrón oscuro para protegerle los pechos que va atado en diferentes zonas del cuerpo a conjunto con unos pantalones muy cortos, desfilados por los bordes, y abrochados con un cinturón de color marrón donde se guarda la espada por delante y una daga por detrás, unas botas de tacón de aguja que llegan por la rodilla con una sobre tela por la parte de arriba , una pequeña cinta aguanta una daga en cada pierna por la parte exterior.

Yo en cambio visto como un niño normal y corriente de la época. Soy moreno, ojos claros, le llego por la cintura a Elian. Visto una camisa blanca, encima una chaqueta de la época, unos pantalones a la moda y unos zapatos como cualquier niño, nunca me ha faltado de nada. Ella dice que en mi mirada y en mi expresión radia una luz que le gusta mucho cuando me río, le doy alegría por lo que se ve. 

-¡Lían! Qué estás pensando, vamos.

-Disculpe un momento. –Dijo alguien-

-¿Sí?

-Usted no me resulta familiar, nunca la he visto por aquí.

No le podía ver la cara, la tenía tapada con el gorro, eso sí no hay duda de que es un pirata. 

-Las mujeres de aquí no van tan descotadas. –con la espada en la mano indicó el tirante del top que sobre salía del vestido- ¿me acompaña?

-¿Quién es? Antes de acompañarle. –no me quedaba atrás.

No hizo falta preguntarle nada más, alzó la mirada y era él, el que andaba buscando desde que oí sus noticias.

-¿Will Thurner? 

¿Quién era esta chica tan peculiar? ¿Y de qué me conocía? No es una chica normal y corriente, se le ve que es un pirata, y tiene el mismo balanceo que Jack.

-¿De qué me conoce?

-No de mucho, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda para qué?

-¿Me acompaña usted a mí, ahora? –lo cogí del brazo y me lo llevé a un callejón sin salida-

-¡Tenga un poco de respeto por un pirata! –exclamó-

-Lo mismo te digo.

-¿Eres un pirata?

-¿No lo sabes ya? Deberías reconocer a un pirata a la legua. A no ser que no lo seas.

-Soy medio pirata por así decirlo. 

-Ya, medio. 

-¿Y ese niño? No he visto ningún pirata con un niño.

-Me extraña que no conozcas ninguno. –pensando que él era uno- Volviendo a lo de antes, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Para qué? 

-A..., ¿a qué? ¡Ah sí! A recuperar algo mío que lo tiene alguien que solo tú sabes donde está. –volvió con su balanceo-

-¿Jack? Ni ieda.

-Muy listo, solo te pido que me consigas un barco. 

-No, ya le conseguí un barco a Jack y casi me voy con él al infierno. No.

-... 

-No la hagas enfadar –susurró Lían-

-No tengo por que ayudar a nadie que no conozco.

-¿Jack no te ha hablado de mí?

-No, por lo menos dime tu nombre.

-.... no. Tal y como están las cosas en este puerto de mala muerte, no, sería un riesgo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que tiene él que tu tienes bastante aprecio?

-El Medallón de Selene.

-¡El Medallón de Selene! ¡Eso no existe! –exclamó- ¡solo en los libros!

-Ya en los libros, pues mira los libros mienten –volvió otra vez a balancearse-

-¡Quieres parar de moverte!

-Lo siento. 

-Es una manía que tiene –dijo el niño que se escondía detrás de ella-

-Calla. No hables más de la cuenta. 

-... No te pienso ayudar, además me meto en un buen lío si te ayudo a ti y no a Jack.

-... que pena... –susurró- yo diría que lo podrías hacer una pequeña visita y ya de paso, me llevas. ¿Qué te parece?

-No. 

-Vaya hombre. Bueno gracias por la charla, ya conseguiré el barco yo sola. No te molestes. 

Lo dejamos solo en el callejón. Oh no, otra vez el que se ha escoñao con el carro. 

-Ho, hola señorita.

-Ni señorita ni mierda –le arreé un puñetazo en la cara-

El soldado se cayó redondo al suelo con los dientes partidos y ensangrentados. 

-¿Ya te has enfadado? –Preguntó el niño-

-No, mosqueada, me ha puesto de los nervios.

-Entonces te gusta.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?

-Nadie, bueno los libros.

-... anda vamos antes de que nos encontremos con otro palurdo de la guardia. 

Nos adentramos en el pueblo, cada vez más oscuro por el atardecer, miramos de conseguir una habitación pero fue imposible y no sé quien había dado la alarma para atraparme.

-¡Tenemos la guardia detrás! –Exclamó el niño mientras corríamos como desesperados buscando algún lugar elevado- ¡Mira, allí! –Indicó con la mano un gran palo en medio de una plaza con una cuerda que bajaba hasta el puerto-

-¡Sube, vamos! 

Subimos el palo esquivando los tiros de los guardias, que mal apuntan, no dan ni una. 

-¡No puedo saltar! 

-Claro que sí, cógete a mí lo más fuerte que puedas. –Lían se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo a Elian, ella cogió un trozo de cuero que había cogido en la carrera de antes y se lanzó cuerda abajo, los de abajo no sabían hacia a donde disparar-

...

-Les hemos despistados. –dijo el niño agotado-

-No por mucho tiempo. –dijo medio descansando-

-¡Ya vuelven! –exclamó-

Otra vez a correr como locos, que manera que tienen de recibir a los piratas. ¿no saben tratar a las damas, o qué? Ui, ese disparo estuvo cerca. Corriendo llegamos a un taller, parecía el de un herrero. 

-Escúchame, quédate aquí, y cuando pase la marea roja de los guardias y sin que te vean, pides ayuda a alguien decente.

-¿Cómo a quién? –miró picarón-

-... ¡A quien se te ocurra! 

-Vale, ¿pero y tú?

-Yo intentaré que nos dejen en paz, por lo menos a ti. Toma –le di mi espada- te hará falta.

-¡Pero tú estarás desprevenida e indefensa!

-Una mujer indefensa que bueno.

Se fue corriendo intentando despistar a los otros que los perseguían y de qué manera, poniéndose delante de ellos, robándole la espada a uno y luchando como una desesperada intentando que no entraran en donde el niño se escondía, todo un lujo el ver el espectáculo en primera fila. Lo que pasa es que cuando te superan en número pues...sí, se la llevaron, bueno para encarcelarla y qué se yo. 

...........

Llegué tarde a mi trabajo, pues había pasado mi tiempo libre con Elizabeth, suerte que el viejo no estaba y no se dio cuenta. Cuando entré había algo raro, no sé, notaba una presencia ya conocida, cogí una de las espadas que había cerca de mi mano, la agarré con fuerza y avancé sigilosamente, sin hacer el menor ruido. 

-No hace falta que imites a los gatos, se te ha oído llegar. –salió una voz desde detrás pero no se sabía bien desde donde-

-¡Donde estás! –exclamé-

-Escondido.

-¿Eres el niño verdad? El que acompañaba a la mujer de antes.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? 

-Sal, no te voy a hacer ningún daño –muy despacio bajaba la guardia-

-No hace falta que bajes la guardia, tampoco te voy a hacer ningún daño. 

Aquella frase me hizo gracia.

-¿Vas a salir? O tengo que ir a buscarte.

-Ven si tienes lo que tiene un pirata.

Me fui lentamente sin hacer ruido hacia donde salía la voz, había un bulto raro en una de las esquinas, poco a poco metí la espada por debajo sin querer hacerle daño, pero allí no había nada.

-¿No sabes que no te puedes fiar de los niños? –dijo el niño desde la biga de arriba-

-¿Cómo te has subido ahí? 

-Como me han enseñado, primero un pie y luego el otro. 

-¿Te crees muy listo no?

-No me vas a pillar. –dijo el niño mientras saltaba de biga en biga sin caerse-

-Baja, no quiero luchar.

El niño bajó de un salto y calló al suelo de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eres ágil.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-A qué.

-A salvar a mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí, me encontró en un puerto y me adoptó. 

-No me lo esperaba de un pirata.

-No me lo esperaba de un pirata –refunfuñó mientras lo imitaba- 

-No te burles de los mayores.

El niño lo miró como diciendo ¿y tú?

-¿Qué miras?

-Te gustan los piratas ¿verdad? Te fascina lo que se diga sobre ellos.

-Puede.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Yo solo no puedo entrar en la cárcel.

-¿Qué no? Venga hombre, si te puedes escabullir fácilmente por los escondrijos.

-Bueno, pero no tengo la mente de un adulto para hacerlo, ni la edad.

-No te voy a ayudar. 

-Pues ya me buscaré a otro. –se giró e hizo que se iba-

-Espera.

-Que, ¿no me has dicho que no querías ayudarme? Pues me voy.

-Te voy a ayudar, pero a hacer que los dos os vayáis de aquí.

Una sonrisa diabólica se marcó en la expresión del niño. 

-Y no me gustan esas sonrisas.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Sí, pero... habrá que idear un plan.

-El plan y está ideado, tú solo tienes que ayudarme a sacarla y a buscar un barco bien grande para decirnos donde está Jack Sparrow.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, trátala como un pirata, no como una mujer. Si no te pateará el trasero como hizo con Jack.

-¿Jack? ¿A ese le han pateado el trasero? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo.

-Te enterarás si se lo preguntas a ella. Ahora vamos.

-Que mala leche –dije para mí-

Seguí sigiloso a Lían, él no hablaba, solo me comentaba algunas cosas, pero pocas veces abría boca. ¿me habría engañado con lo de Jack? No sé, solo se que este niño me pasa la mano por la cara. ... Después de andar a escondidas llegamos a las cárceles del pueblo, entramos sin que nos viera nadie, bajamos a donde suponíamos que estaba.

-¡No está! –Exclamé- ¡Como diablos se ha escapado!

-Una tiene sus trucos –dijo saliendo desde la oscuridad de donde se escondía- 

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el niño acercándose a ella para abrazarla con cara de preocupación-

-Sí. –Ella se agachó y lo abrazó como cuando una madre vuelve a ver a su hijo- 

-La espada. –dijo dándosela-

-Gracias. Has traído a la persona acertada. 

-…Antes de que diga que sí a lo de ayudarte, explícame la historia del medallón y que tienes que ver tú con Jack. 

-Vale, pero aquí es un poco incómodo ¿no crees? 

De pronto tenía otra expresión en su cara, ahora no era tan dura ni tan fría. Se parece a quien yo sé.

Los llevé a mi casa, allí estarían a salvo de los guardias. Nada más abrir la puerta Elizabeth me recibió con un abrazo y un dulce beso en los labios. 

-¿Quiénes son Will? –preguntó-

-Ahora lo sabremos. Pasad y poneos cómodos. No es muy grande ni muy acogedora pero…

-Para un pirata esto es lo mejor que ha visitado. –Dijo la chica-

-¿Pirata? ¿Will has traído un pirata? 

-Sí, el chico es su hijo, Lían. 

-¿Un pirata con un niño? 

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa que había al lado de la ventana de lo que parecía un pequeño comedor, acogedor por eso, ¿algo de beber? –pregunté- 

-No gracias. –Dijeron los dos-

-Modales tienen –susurró Elizabeth- 

Lían se puso bien cómodo, desparramado en la silla.

-Lían siéntate bien. –dijo ella severa-

-Sí. –susurró el niño sentándose correctamente igual que ella, bien sentados-

Nosotros nos sentamos en frente suyo, Elizabeth no hacía más que mirarla, como si viera a alguien extraño, bueno era una persona extraña, pero no para mirarla así, pienso yo. ¿Por qué mencionas tanto el nombre del Medallón? –pregunté-

-Verás el medallón como tu lo llamas era un regalo de mi madre, Selene como su nombre indica.

-¿No deberías haberle preguntado el nombre? –dijo Elizabeth interrumpiéndola-

-Capitán Leisma, señorita. –dijo mosqueada-

-Sigue –dijo Will-

-Ella me lo regaló antes de que muriera a manos de otro pirata. El medallón lo tenía yo hasta que el capitán Jack Sparrow me lo quitó.

-¿Te lo quitó?

-Sí, decía que aquel medallón era muy preciado para su gran tesoro, al igual que la perla negra.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la perla en esto?

-La perla era mi barco, yo se lo quité a Barbosa mucho antes que él, luego Jack me lo quitó a mí y ahora yo quiero recuperarlo.

-¿Así que tu intención es recuperar el barco?

-… sí… -volvió su balanceo-

-¿Y qué pinto yo?

-Pues… que tú eres el único que sabe donde está Jack y mi barco.

-¿Yo?

-Sí tú.

-Otra pregunta si no te importa –dijo Elizabeth- ¿Barbosa está muerto, verdad? 

-Sí –respondí con seguridad-

-No –respondió Leisma-

Elizabeth y yo nos quedamos con la misma cara y con la misma pregunta ¿No?

-No, me está buscando, quiere algo que yo no tengo. 

-El medallón –asentí-

-Sí. ¿Me conseguirás el barco?

-Hay algo que aún no me ha quedado claro, a parte de que quieres recuperar tu medallón que está en manos de Jack, ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto? Quiero decir, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en encontrarle?

-… Por que él también quiere recuperar la perla negra, me quiere a mí y al medallón.

-Vale… 

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Me preguntó Elizabeth- A solas.

-Claro –dije- 

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la planta superior. 

-No me creo nada de lo que ha dicho. He oído hablar de ella y del medallón pero lo otro no me lo creo.

-Yo tampoco ¿pero y si es cierto?

-Pues si es cierto que se apañe, se la ve muy viva, sabe lo que se hace, encontrará el barco de una manera u otra.

-Pero si nos pide ayuda es por algo. 

-Por lo menos pregúntale que relación tiene con Jack. ¿Y si nos engaña y le engaña a él? Lo meteremos en un lío. Y tampoco sabemos si dice la verdad sobre Barbosa.

-¿No crees que es mucho ir a la directa con qué relación tiene? No sabemos si solo es de amistad o de algo más.

-¿Tienes ganas de verle, verdad?

-Sí –sonreí- 

-Está bien… ¿pero solo el barco o también iras? 

-¿Quieres iniciar otra aventura?

-Vale. 

….

Cuando bajamos los dos estaban igualmente sentados, no se habían movido, solo que la expresión de Leisma había cambiado completamente, ardía fuego en sus ojos. Te ayudaré a buscar el barco, pero tendrás que aceptar nuestra presencia en él.

-…de acuerdo.

-Además por…

-Por Tortuga pasaremos y preguntaremos donde está Jack Sparrow y conseguiré una tripulación medio decente.

-Eso mismo quería decir yo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu chica?

-Elizabeth, es de la realeza.

-…ya… Bien Lían, vámonos. –dijo mientras se levantaba-

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar un lugar para dormir.

-Podéis quedaros aquí, si queréis. 

-No queremos ser molestia –dijo el niño- 

-No eres ninguna molestia pequeño –dijo Elizabeth- 

El niño miró a Leisma y ésta aceptó sin optar a otra opción. 

-Está bien, tú ganas. 

-¿Quieres venirte conmigo a la cocina? Si ella quiere.

-¿Puedo? –dijo ilusionado-

-Pero no le armes ningún jaleo. 

-Si –dijo contento mientras se iba con Elizabeth hacia adentro- 

….

-Estarás más cómoda sentada –le dije mientras yo me sentaba en una silla-

Ella se sentó también en una.

-¿Mentías cuando decías que era el hijo de una amiga tuya? Lo digo por que te ha llamado mamá anteriormente.

-Nunca he mentido, es el hijo de la que fue mi mejor amiga en el barco que llevaba hace años, la perla para ser más claros. 

-¿Cómo es que alguien de la tripulación de un pirata tiene un hijo? 

-Dóneran se llamaba, se enamoró de uno de los tripulantes del barco, se juntaron y tuvieron el niño. Cuando éste tuvo un año, Barrosa apareció en nuestras vidas, quería quitarme la perla, pero hicimos una guerra justa y vencimos pero pagando un alto precio, los padres del chico y muchos de mi tripulación murieron. Dóneran me pidió en su último suspiro que cuidara de su pequeño, yo se lo prometí, desde entonces él me llama mamá aún sabiendo que no lo soy.

-Lo cuidas como tu propio hijo.

-Es lo único que me queda después de todos estos años. 

-Mañana por la mañana encontraremos un barco y buscaremos al capitán Jack Sparrow. Por cierto, ¿tienes la misma brújula que él, verdad? Me he fijado que la llevas escondida entre el cinturón.

-Sí, solo existe ésta y la que tiene Jack. 

-Tengo la impresión de que estás muy unida a él. 

-…

-Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes. 

….

Cenamos lo que nos preparó Elizabeth, una gran cocinera, todo hay que decirlo. Luego me dijeron cuál era la cama libre que había. Métete en la cama –le dije-

-Cabemos los dos de sobras –dijo el niño- 

-Yo prefiero dormir en la butaca. –dije- 

-Como quieras. ¿Sabes? 

-Que –dije mientras le arropaba-

-Hace unos días me acabé el libro que me regaló Jack.

-¿El de sus increíbles aventuras a la deriva del mar? 

-Sí, es muy interesante.

-… que novedad…-dije para mí- 

-Buenas noches mamá. 

-Buenas noches cariño –le di un beso en la frente, me senté en la butaca y me tapé con la manta- 

Prefiero que se crea el libro antes que supiera la verdad, que las historias son en parte mentira, solamente estaba harto de brandi. –pensé mientras me dormía- 

-Me parece un buen chico –dijo Elizabeth recostada en los brazos de Will-

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado, es muy listo.

-Sí eso ya lo he notado. ¿Es su madre?

-No, pero como si lo fuera. 

-Entonces ¿estaba equivocada?

-En parte… no. Y si te digo la verdad, tiene un aire parecido a Jack, no sé… 

-Ya te entiendo, tiene su mismo balanceo.

-A parte de eso, por su manera de hablar, de mirar, de conversar…

Lentamente nuestros labios se juntaron dando paso a un suave, lento y dulce beso. 

(……..)

A la siguiente mañana nos dirigimos al puerto sin ser vistos por los guardias que lo vigilan, pero había un problema.

-Tienes que vestir como un pirata, no como una mujer de palacio. 

-La otra vez fui así.

-Pero la otra vez estaba Sparrow no yo, y si no te importa te vas a tener que poner algo más discreto.

-¿Debo? –Preguntó mirando a Will-

-A mí que me vas a decir, tú veras.

-… está bien, que me pongo. –dijo mosqueada- ……. ¡No! ¡No pienso ir así! ¡Me niego! –exclamó- 

Los pantalones no le quedaban nada mal, se había quitado el vestido de galantería como yo lo llamo para ponerse algo más idóneo para la ocasión, no vamos a ningún crucero. Un top parecido al mío de color azul de mar, unos pantalones como los míos pero de color negro, un cinturón negro también y una cinta para la pierna, acompañada por unas bonitas botas negras, ni tacón ni nada, parecía un pirata apaleado, no sabía andar con las botas, y se encontraba incómoda con eso tan descotado, pero… 

-Esa es tu otra ropa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lían.

-Sí, pero no hay otra.

-Es raro que tú le prestes ropa a alguien que no cae demasiado bien.

-Ya pero no lo hago por ella, sino por él. 

-¿Ves como te gusta?

-No me gusta.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Yo lo digo, ahora distrae a los guardias que guardan ese bonito barco.

-Vale… 

Mientras los otros estaban escondidos detrás de no se donde yo iba a hacer pasar un mal rato a la guardia. Buenos días señores guardias –dije cortésmente como si se tratara de un niño de la corte-

-Buenos días pequeño –dijo uno de ellos- ¿qué haces solo por aquí? Es muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué señor?

-Pues por que hay muchos piratas por esta zona, además deberías estar con tu madre.

-No tengo madre señor, ni tampoco padre.

-¿Qué no tienes padres? –preguntó el otro mientras se agachaba-

-No –dijo haciendo pucheros- No tengo a nadie, deambulo de aquí para allá.

-Dios santo…

-¿Saben que puedo hacer para encontrar a alguien que quiera cuidarme?

-Deberías ir al consejero del pueblo, él te ayudará.

-¿Dónde está eso? Es que no soy de aquí.

-Verás…, si giras… por la esquina y sigues…

No pudo acabar la frase pues lo miraba con cara de niño huérfano, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Y si me acompañan ustedes? No sería conveniente dejar a un niño solo por estos barrios…

-No, tienes razón, te acompañaremos. 

-Pero nuestro lugar está aquí, no podemos acompañar a un niño y menos a un vagabundo.

Me puse a hacer pucheros pero el soldado rojo no había manera de engañar así que no tuve más remedio que tirarlos al agua. Primero hice que se pelearan entre los dos, aprovechando que uno quería acompañarme y el otro no, luego distraerles para los de atrás subiera al barco y después con la cuerda del muelle atarles las piernas y tirarlos. Un plan sencillo y eficaz. 

Chapoteo en el agua por los dos soldados morados que no se ahogaban ni a la de tres. Yo me subí al barco antes de que zarparan sin mí. Adiós señores…

-Maldito niño, ¡te dije que no le hicieras caso! –dijo uno de ellos intentando salir del agua-

-¡Pues si tú no hubieras sido tan idiota de no hacerle caso, no nos hubiera pasado esto!

-… lo has dicho al revés…

-Sí y da igual. 

……..

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso? –Preguntó curioso Will-

Miré a Leisma. 

-Poneos a trabajar. –Dije borde- 

-Lo he hecho como me dijiste.

-Sí pero casi te cogen.

-… 

-Coge el timón y sigue la brújula.

-Pero su aún no la entiendo, no marca el norte.

-Es que no marca el norte, marca la situación de la perla negra.

-Ah. Vale. ¿y tú?

-Voy a intentar ver que hay debajo, que podemos tirar y que no.

-Pero eso…

-Para aligerar el barco, estos no corren como los otros.

Desaparecí escaleras abajo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué está de tan mal humor? –Preguntó Elizabeth-

-No lo sé, supongo que por que casi me cogen digo yo, 

-Oh, ¿se preocupa por ti?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Por ser un pirata no significa que sea mala persona.

-No, claro. ¿Will? ¿Dónde estará? –Miró arriba- ¡Se puede saber qué haces allí!

-¡Observo el paisaje!

-Oh. ¿Qué ves?

-¡Agua!

-Normal que va a ver…

-… -.-… que poco sabes tú de barcos… -dije- 

-¿Tu madre tiene nombre?

-Que raro que la llames madre… pues sí, como todo el mundo ¿no crees?

-¿Seguro que tienes siete años?

-¿Me ves con pinta de más?

-… como se llama…

-Pregúntaselo, no se come a nadie, que yo sepa.

-Oh, bueno el apellido es Leisma, ¿no?

-Sí, ahora a la izquierda. ¡Cuidado que giro! 

…...

-¿Es que aquí todo sirve? No hay nada imprescindible… que barco… que ruina… vamos a llegar a Tortuga más lentos que ella misma. Oh no, le he dicho a Lían que se fuera hacia la perla y no vamos a la perla si no a Tortuga, ¡mierda, mierda! Por qué no pensarás en lo que tienes que pensar… -corrí como pude hasta arriba y giramos rumbo a Tortuga-

-¿Pero no íbamos a...?

-Sí pero después. Ahora necesitamos una tripulación medio decente para continuar, si no… malo.

-Como quieras pero después lo quiero llevar yo.

-Está bien…

En ese momento sentimos que algo caía al agua, bueno supimos quien era por que la señorita del barco casi se cae también. 

-¡Will ha caído al agua! –Exclamó Elizabeth sin saber muy bien que hacer-

-Se dice hombre al agua, no Will ha caído al agua. –corrigió Lían- 

-¡Pero se va a ahogar! 

-¿Quién se va a ahogar? –Preguntó Will subiendo por la borda mojado hasta la médula- ¿Habéis cambiado el rumbo?

-Si. –respondió Lían- 

…..

Conseguimos llegar a Tortuga sin apenas problemas por parte de los franceses, creo que no se han dado cuenta de que les hemos robado el barco. Lo amarramos en el puerto y nos adentramos, en nuestras caras se reflejaban los últimos rayos de sol del día. Nos encontramos todo tipo de gente por las calles, que seguían igual de abandonadas. Entramos en la única taberna del pueblo, en donde los piratas se reúnen para dar sus mejores golpes.

-Es… Leisma… -susurró uno de los piratas que había sentado a la entrada de la puerta-

A medida que entramo se oían rumores mientras mirábamos las caras llenas de miedo de los piratas que se apartaban a medida que pasábamos. Elizabeth me agarraba fuerte del brazo. 

-Vaya, que bueno… -dijo otro tocando el culo de Leisma. 

Ella sin dudarlo le cogió la mano y se la giró, gruñeron todos sus huesos. Vuelve a hacerlo y no vives para contarlo –le dijo ella con una mirada de fuego ardiente-. 

-¿Q, que, quieren los señores? –Preguntó aterrado el camarero detrás de la barra- 

-Dos cervezas –dije yo pidiendo también por Elizabeth- 

-Leche –dijo Lían-

-Lo más fuerte que tengas –dijo Leisma- 

-B, b, bien… ahora os lo, traigo. Sentaos. 

Nos sentamos alejados de la multitud que nos miraba, para ser más exactos en la esquina donde la luz era tenue, Leisma parecía enfadada o por lo menos aparentaba estarlo, en cambio el niño estaba tranquilo, Elizabeth no podía quitarse las miradas de los piratas. 

Uno de los que había en la mesa de detrás hablaba con alguien. Has vuelto Leisma –dijo susurrando-. ¿Se dirigía a ella?

-Tú tampoco te has quedado quieto. –dijo ella sin mirarle-

Se hablaban por la espalda. 

-¿Sigues queriendo recuperar tu medallón? 

-Por desgracia no puedo decirte que no. –bebió un trago de lo que había en aquel baso- 

-Muy bonita tu amiguita. –miró a Elizabeth descaradamente-

-Procura no acercarte por que entonces verás lo que es bueno.

-Tengo ganas de verlo. 

Tenía la intención de levantarse pero Leisma le dio con el brazo para atrás, e hizo que se comiera de golpe lo que tenía el plato. 

-Te he dicho que no te movieras. 

Elizabeth y yo nos quedamos bloqueados. 

-Tengo información sobre quién tú ya sabes. –dijo quitándose la comida pegada de la cara.

-No me fío de tu palabra.

-Yo creo que sí que te fiarías.

-Que tienes.

-… aquí no… Arriba. 

-Ahora vuelvo. –se levantó cogió al que le hablaba por la chaqueta y se lo llevó escaleras arriba. 

-¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo? –Pregunté al niño-

-Pues por que ya sé lo que le va a hacer. 

Elizabeth me miraba con cara de pensar si de verdad era pirata.

-Es pirata no posadera –acabó la frase-

-¿Qué le hará? –pregunté curioso-

-Le sacará la información a cambio de algo, ese algo es, ella se le insinúa, el otro se queda boquiabierto, cuando lo tiene en sus redes le da un golpe hasta dejarlo KO. 

-De esa manera obtiene la información y el que se ha llevado el golpe se despierta como una rosa pensando que echó un polvo. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Es inteligente por su parte hacer eso, ninguno se resiste a sus encantos.

-¿Qué sabes Barros? –Pregunté sentándome en la silla y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa- 

-Información sobre tu… pirata. –dijo de pie a pocos metros de mí-

-Dime que es lo que sabes. –Dije ya hartándome de aquella situación-

-Tu Jack se encuentra cerca de aquí. 

-Sigue.

-Seguiré pero a cambio quiero algo. 

-Qué. –sabiendo ya lo que quería- 

-Algo tuyo…

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué lentamente hacia él con una de mis mejores armas, la insinuación y la seducción. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente lo fui empujando suavemente a una cama que había a un metro de nosotros, él se dejó caer y yo me senté encima, mi pecho casi rozaba su cara. Dame lo que quiero –le exigí-

-Sigue hacia el norte…hasta llegar al cruce de las islas… -miró los pechos- luego sabrás que hacer… -quería besarme pero yo no le dejé- no muy lejos de ahí estará lo que buscas. 

-Gracias. –dije fríamente arreándole un puñetazo para dejarlo inconsciente- Todos caen. 

Le desabroché el cinturón y los pantalones para que se pensara lo que no era, también le quité algo que me gustó, el anillo que llevaba en el dedo meñique. Es bonito –susurré-. Cerré la habitación y bajé las escaleras como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

Abajo todo estaba silencioso, todas las miradas puestas sobre mí, se oían pequeños susurros "otro tonto que ha caído", "a mí no me importaría estar en su lugar", y cosas así. Pasaremos aquí la noche –les dije- es bastante acogedor. 

-Leisma se queda a dormir… -dijo uno burlándose- 

-Sí. 

-Vale. 

-¡Que nadie de vosotros moleste a estas tres personas o se las verá conmigo y no vivirá para contarlo! –exclamé- 

Todos se callaron. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí dos habitaciones al camarero.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? 

-Que pasa.

-Tengo algo para ti, pero aquí no, pasa para dentro. 

Entré curiosa en la trastienda para ver qué era lo que tenía que darme. 

-Seguidme por favor –dijo el mozo de las habitaciones- 

Era un niño más o menos de la misma edad que Lían, parecía el hijo del hombre de la barra. Subimos las escaleras y nos indicó nuestras habitaciones dándonos a la vez las llaves. Veréis que todo lo que necesitéis está dentro de la habitación y si necesitan algo solo tenéis que llamadme. –Dijo muy educado el chico- 

-¿Qué hace mi madre Jein? –preguntó Lían-

Parecían amigos.

-Hablar con mi padre, tiene algo que darle, verás… -se le acercó al oído y le susurró lo que tenía que decirle- 

-¿En serio? 

-Sí, pero no digas a nadie que te lo he dicho. 

-Vale. 

-¿Vendrás a vernos otro día?

-Intentaré convencerla para que volvamos. 

Se abrazaron como dos buenos amigos. 

-Señor, señorita. –saludó cortésmente y desapareció escaleras abajo-

-¿Es tu amigo?

-Sí, su padre es buen amigo de mi madre y él es buen amigo mío.

-Es majo el chico, y está bien educado. –dijo Elizabeth-

-Sí, se le ve buen chico. –Dijo Will intentando meter la llave por la cerradura de la puerta- 

-Me tienes en vilo. –dije-

-Hace ya un tiempo Jack vino y me entró esto para que yo te lo entregara a ti. 

Sacó de un armario una caja pequeña de color púrpura. 

-Lo he tenido aquí esperando a que llegaras. El sabía que llegarías –dijo dándomela- Tienes una sonrisa pintada en la cara. 

-Sí, es que me tiene todo el día pensando… incluso durmiendo pienso en él.

-Es imposible de olvidar. Creo que él tampoco te ha olvidado.

-Ojalá fuera cierto. Gracias por guardar esto Jeimi. –le di un abrazo bien fuerte-

-De nada, anda sube que tu niño te estará esperando. 

-Sí. Adiós. –Dije contenta-

-Adiós… no sé por qué aparentará ser tan dura teniendo un corazón tan grande como el suyo, que dios te bendiga… -dije para mí- …Elian… -susurré- 

-¿Si que tarda no? –Preguntó Elizabeth mientras se metía en la cama- 

-Estará hablando, además no es nuestro problema. –dije mientras intentaba dormirme-

-Lían se ha quedado solo en la otra habitación, dice que no se quiere dormir hasta que ella no venga. –Dijo acomodándose en sus brazos-

-Ya vendrá… -susurré besándola dulcemente- 

-Hola –susurré-

-¿Qué te ha dado? –preguntó Lían observando que tenía algo escondido en la mano-

-Nada.

-No, nada no, Jein me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Jein? Que lengua más larga tiene.

-Enséñamelo, anda… 

Me senté en la cama donde él estaba sentado y puse la caja encima de la cama, entre los dos la abrimos. 

-¡¿Una carta?! –exclamó Lían-

-¿Qué te pensabas que era? 

-No sé, el medallón o algo parecido.

-Mira, aquí debajo hay algo. 

-Es la cruz que acompaña al medallón. 

-Sí. –dije mirándola sonriendo-

-¿Pero por qué te la ha dado? ¿Y por que una cara?

-Es raro, sin la cruz el medallón no puede abrirse.

-Sí, pero a lo mejor habrá encontrado otra forma de abrirlo, ya sabes como es Jack.

-… No me lo recuerdes. Toma –me quité una pequeña cadenita de oro que tenía adornando mi cuello, le pasé la cruz y le puse la cadena a Lían- Ahora la cruz es tuya. 

-Pero ésta cadena es de Jack, te la regaló él. 

-Ya pero ahora yo te la regalo a ti junto con la cruz. 

-Gracias. 

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. 

-¿Puedo leerla?

-No, la carta no. 

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por que las cartas llevan el nombre a quien van dirigidas, además que la carta no es para ti. 

-… vale… 

-Anda duérmete. 

-Aún te gusta.

-Lían…

-Sí a dormir. –Se tumbó en la cama y se durmió a mi lado, yo aún estaba sentada, no sabía si leer la carta o no leerla. 

_Hola pequeña, _

_Puede que cuando leas esta carta me eches en cara todo lo que deseas decirme o también puede que vuelvas a mí, pero necesitaba escribirte esta carta para bien o para mal. _

_Como podrás ver, junto a la carta viene la cruz del medallón, te lo he mandado como una muestra de que ésta carta es válida y que no miento, la pena es que ahora no puedo abrir el medallón y ver el reflejo de tu madre, que aunque no te lo creas os parecéis mucho, además cuando lo miro me acuerdo de ti. _

_Me han llegado noticias de que me estás buscando, y creo que ya sé por qué. También se que buscas con toda tu alma el medallón que te robé cuando te conocí en Bahía Blanca, allí sin saberlo te robé el corazón al igual que tú me robaste el mío. Te hecho de menos, pero se que si vuelves otra vez conmigo será para acabar peleándonos tal y como acabamos, yo con mi carácter pasota y tú con tu carácter fuerte. _

_Hecho de menos a Lían, ¿se la leído el libro? Me haría mucha ilusión verle y que me dijera que sí, ya se que en parte es mentira pero me alegra verlo tan feliz a tu lado. También me hace feliz recordarte y recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos. Lastima que si ahora nos volvemos a encontrar será para que tú me quites la perla negra y el medallón. _

_Pero creo que eso podemos negociarlo con el Reglamento, también me han llegado noticias sobre Barbosa, que sigue vivo después del disparo que le metí, bicho malo nunca muere. Te tengo que advertir de que Barbosa está más atento que nunca, me está vigilando, al igual que te vigila a ti, no sé que haría si te secuestrara o te llevara con él sin tu quererlo. _

_Dale recuerdos a Lían, a Will y a Elizabeth que van contigo en mi busca, donde el corazón de diga, allí estoy. _

_ Te extraño, _

_ J. Sparrow_

¿Y ahora por qué lloro? Me he emocionado por que al leer estas bonitas palabras me he acordado de nuestros mejores momentos juntos y de que aún le quiero, incluso más que antes. 


	2. Isla Tortuga

Todos los personajes de esta historia son inventados, a excepción de Elian, el Capitán Leisma, que ya la conocéis. 

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que me mandéis muchos reviews en respuesta. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2. Isla Tortuga.**

Me desperté muy temprano, cuando alcé la mirada vi que Elian se había quedado dormida en la misma posición en la que se quedó anoche, no se tumbó para dormir, parecía tener lágrimas en la cara ¿habría llorado? ¿Qué diría en la carta para hacerla llorar? Me picaba la curiosidad pero no está bien leer las cosas de los otros. La desperté. 

-Arriba –susurré-

-Ya voy… -susurró mientras se levantaba- ¿Has despertado a los otros? 

-No ahora iba. –Dije poniéndome en pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla- 

-Acuérdate de arreglarte. 

-Ahora. 

Solo había que traspasar una puerta para entrar en la otra habitación.

-Buenos días Will…-susurró-

-Buenos días Elizabeth…-susurró también acompañado de un dulce beso- 

-¿Encontraremos a Jack?

-Creo que sí, tengo la impresión de que también tiene ganas de encontrarnos. 

-En diez minutos nos vamos. –les dije observando que ya estaban despiertos-

-Lían dile a Elizabeth que venga. –dijo Leisma desde el "lavabo". 

-¡Ahora voy un momento! –Exclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta- … que.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprarte algo de ropa si esa no te parece cómoda?

-No…-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- no hace falta pero si que me gustaría comprar algo si no te importa.

-¿A mí? No, pero también quiero ir a comprar algo. 

-Vale. ^-^

-A ti te pasa algo. –le dije mirándola- 

-¿A mí? No ¿por qué? –dijo sonriendo- 

-Estás como si te hubieran dado una buena noticia. 

-No te puedo ocultar nada… lee la carta que hay encima de la almohada. 

-¡Es de Jack! 

-Sí. ^-^

…

-Dice que nos hecha de menos. –dije también sonriendo- 

-¿Habéis dicho algo de Jack? –preguntó Will que sacaba la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta-

-¿Se la enseño? 

-… que remedio…-pensó- sí. 

-Lee. ^-^

…

-¿Jack y tú estabais juntos? –preguntó-

-Sí. Pero hace ya tiempo de eso. –dijo un poco tristona-

Will leyó la carta, pero no se podía imaginar que la hubiera podido escribir él, era imposible, con el carácter que tiene, ésta carta era demasiado… bueno da igual, la había escrito él y punto. 

Salimos de la taberna y nos adentramos calles adentro del pueblo pirata, no había mucho movimiento a esas horas, aún el sol no había acabado de sacar su cabeza cuando nosotros llegamos a la tienda en cuestión. 

-¿Aquí tendrán ropa? –Preguntó Elizabeth-

-Sí, es la única tienda del pueblo que tienen ropa pirata de mujer –respondí-

-Pues entramos. –dijo ella-

-¿Tardaréis mucho? –preguntó Lían- 

-No sé, Will toma –le di una bolsa llena de monedas de oro- Id a dar un paseo y comprad algo y os apetece, nos encontraremos en la plaza del final de la calle. 

-Vale, vamos Lían a desayunar algo más –dijo Will-

-Tened cuidado. –dije- 

Se alejaron los dos entre la tenue niebla que quedaba en la calle. Nosotras dos entramos en la tienda, sentíamos el olor a lavanda producido por el incienso, el señor de la tienda salió de la trastienda, aún tenía las arrugas de la sábana marcadas en la piel. 

-Buenos días ¿qué desean? –preguntó cortésmente- 

-Buenos días Joe –dije- 

-¡Leisma! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! 

-Sí. 

-¿Y tu amiga? ¿No recuerdo que tuvieras amigas?

-Elizabeth, señor. –dijo ella- 

-Encantado señorita, Leisma tiene pocos amigos pero muy buenos. 

-Si no te importa Joe, necesitaríamos algo de ropa. –dije antes de que cambiara de tema-

-Claro, acompañadme. –salió de detrás del mostrador y nos llevó a una sala interior, grande y amplia, los primeros rayos de sol entraban por los ventanales- Aquí tenéis todo lo que necesitéis, si tenéis alguna ayuda no dudéis en llamarme. –Dijo desapareciendo de la sala por la puerta- 

-Vaya, ¿cómo puede ser que una tienda aparentemente pequeña pueda tener esta sala con toda esta ropa? –Preguntó mirando ya algunas piezas- 

-Escoge lo que más te guste. –dije mirando yo también- 

…

Will y Lían desayunaban en la terraza de la pastelería. 

-Will. –Dijo Lían acabando de tragar el mordisco que le había metido al desayuno-

-Que –dijo éste después de tragar- 

-Estoy pensando…que después de que consigamos el medallón… ¿Qué haréis tú y Elizabeth?

-Pues… no lo sé, creo que eso se sabrá cuando llegue el momento. 

-¿Puedo probar una de esas? –Dijo indicando una tortita del plato de Will-

-Sí claro, las que quieras. 

-Espero que se puedan comer lo que les llevamos… -dijo Lían mirando la bolsa que había encima de la mesa- 

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ese medallón? 

-El mapa de un gran tesoro. 

-¿Un mapa?

-El medallón es de oro macizo, tiene forma ovalada, aparentemente es un reloj pero si lo abres verás una foto de Selene, la madre de Elian. ¿Ves esta cruz? –le enseñó la cruz que llevaba en la cadena- por detrás del medallón tiene la marca de una cruz, ésta se incrusta dentro y automáticamente se saca la foto, detrás de ésta está el mapa que busca Barbosa. –Esto último lo dijo susurrando como si no quisiera que se enterara mucha gente- 

-Así que no es solamente un simple medallón. ¿Pero Jack para qué quiere algo así?

-Elian no lo sabe pero es para recordarla. 

-¿Por eso la llave te la mandó junto con la carta como me has dicho antes?

-Sí. 

-Nunca pensé que Jack se pudiera enamorar.

-Las apariencias engañan.

-Por eso Jack te dio la llave por que no quiere que Barbosa encuentre el mapa.

-Sí, eso es lo que he deducido yo esta noche. 

-A veces se te escapa el nombre de Elian, ¿Qué es el nombre de Leisma?

-Sí. Elian Leisma, pero la conocen como Leisma y ella lo prefiera así. ¿Has pagado?

-Sí, vamos a comprar algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé algo de ropa, o algún arma o algún catalejo, nos puede ser útil.

-Vale. 

……

-Eso es lo que me llevo. –Elizabeth puso encima del mostrador dos conjuntos de ropa. El primero una camisa blanca sin mangas abrochada solo por el pecho con un bordado pirata en el cuello, la camisa llega hasta el ombligo, un pantalón pirata de color azul marino con unos bordados blancos por la pierna, un cinturón a juego con la ropa, y una cinta para el pelo blanca. El segundo tenía la parte de arriba que parecía un "sujetador" de color crudo con un bordado azul marino, por encima del de éste una camisa con mangas largas y sin botones que se transparentaba dejando ver lo que había debajo, por la parte de abajo un pantalón "shorts" de color azul marino con un bordado en la parte trasera de color crudo, también acompañado por un cinturón a juego. También se compró unas botas altas de color azul marino. 

-Bien, -dijo Joe cogiéndolo para ponérselo en una bolsa- ¿Y Leisma?

-No se, ¿te importa si me lo pongo? 

-No claro. 

-Yo también estoy. –Dije ya vestida con el nuevo traje y con otro en la mano- Esto es lo que me llevo. ¿Te ha gustado la ropa ligera?

Llevaba puesto un "sujetador" negro que me realzaba el pecho y tenía un fino bordado de color blanco, una fina chaqueta sin botones que dejaba ver el sujetador de color negro también, parecía de lino pues era muy fina al tacto, una cinta negra para la cintura negra, para abajo un pantalón "shorts" negro con un pequeño bordado en la parte izquierda blanco a juego con las botas negras y con el mismo bordado a lo largo de la bota hasta llegar al pie, éstas de tacón fino alto. Y también un cinturón a juego. El otro conjunto que llevaba en la mano era un trozo de tela bien cortada en forma de triángulo para tapar el pecho y que se unía en la espalda con cuatro cintas, dos por el cuello y las otras en la espalda y dando una vuelta por la cintura, de debajo unos pantalones "shorts" también que solo tenían la parte delantera y la trasera y que éstas iban unidas con pequeñas cintas en forma de X dejando la parte lateral del muslo al aire, un cinturón deshilachado por la punta a juego. Las botas que llevaba en la otra mano eran como los pantalones, solo tenían la parte delantera y trasera, por los lados iban con X también a juego y con tacón fino igual que las otras. 

-Sí es más cómoda que la que me ponía antes –dijo mirándose- 

-Lo que habéis escogido es el último grito en mujeres piratas. –Dijo Joe- Pero tendréis que tener cuidado con los hombres, miran mucho y más si visten así.

-Mientras miren está bien. –dije-

-Sí pero tu amiga no está muy acostumbrada a las miradas.

-No lo creas, también tiene su carácter. 

-Sí pero yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que le hiciste al pirata de la taberna cuando te tocó el culo.

-Bueno…, solo le… quité la mano.

-No, sonaron todos los huesos.

Joe escondió la mano por si las moscas. 

-Tranquilo Joe, no hago eso con nadie a menos que me provoque. ¿Cobras?

-Claro. Son… 30 monedas de oro y quince de plata. 

-… -conté las monedas- Toma, está justo. 

Elizabeth ya aguantaba la puerta para irnos. 

-Hasta otra Leisma –saludó Joe-

-Hasta otra. 

-Adiós –saludó Elizabeth- 

…….

-¡¿A dónde vais?! –Dijo descarado un pirata feo, barbudo y grande delante de ellos cuando Will se levantaba- ¡Dadme la bolsa!

-¿Esta? –Dije yo enseñándole la bolsa del desayuno- 

-No, la del dinero. 

-¿Ésta? No. –dijo sonriendo Will guardándosela dentro de la camisa- 

-¿No? Entonces te la quitaré yo, además te quitaré esa sonrisa de tu cara… -desempuñó la espada y se puso en guardia- 

Will sacó la suya, adelante –dijo él-. Empezaron a luchar, un juego de espadas entre otras, Will era más ágil así que tenía el as de ganar, el otro le costaba mucho moverse pero se defendía bastante bien, se oía el chirrido de las espadas al chocar, Will tenía un buen movimiento de pies. 

Las dos chicas llegaron en un mal momento, el pirata feo fue a por ellas, las cogió a las dos pasándole el brazo por sus cuellos y la espada tocándole su fina piel. 

-Déjalas –dijo Will intentando acercarse-

-Como te acerques, las mato. –Dijo acercándoles aún más la espada- 

Elizabeth estaba tensa y tenía miedo, en cambio Leisma parecía tan tranquila. 

-¡Deja la espada en el suelo! ¡Vamos! –Exclamó el pirata-

Will viendo la cara de Elizabeth la dejó en el suelo. Ahora suéltalas -dijo-. El pirata soltó a Elizabeth viendo que no servía para nada, estaba aterrada, quedándose con Leisma. El pirata ahora la podía coger mejor, y cometió un gran error, la mano le fue bajando hasta tocar el pecho de Leisma, ésta la cara de tranquila que tenía antes le cambió completamente, ardía fuego, con toda la mala leche del mundo le clavó el tacón en el pie del pirata, éste en sentir el dolor se agachó para acariciarlo y calmar el dolor. En ese instante Leisma se giró dando un salto y dándole una patada en el aire en toda la cara e hizo que el pirata enorme, que hacía dos veces su altura y su anchura volara por los aires cayendo en el suelo boca arriba medio inconsciente, ella pegó un salto dando volteretas en el aire y cayendo sentada sobre él y con una daga tocando su cuello. 

-No vuelvas a tocarme –dijo mirándolo fijamente y llena de rabia- 

-Leisma… me lo temía… -susurró-

-Bien, ahora me conoces… pues huye y como te vea otra vez en mi camino verás el mar desde el otro barrio. 

Éste hizo que sí con la cabeza en el suelo aún, aterrado de miedo, se levantó cogió su espada que no estaba muy lejos de él y desapareció entre la multitud que se había formado en un instante. 

-Eso ha dolido –dijo Elizabeth- 

Toda la multitud aplaudía y gritaba el nombre de Leisma, piratas, marineros, gente del pueblo e incluso niños aclamaban su nombre. 

-Aclaman su nombre –dijo Will extrañado-

-Es famosa aquí por ayudarles a quitar tipos así del pueblo. –dijo Lían- 

Leisma subió a una de las mesas que había por allí, la multitud de calló, alguno que otro soltó "¡guapa!" o "¡Esa es mi pirata!". 

-¡Gracias por el cumplido pirata! ¡Y no soy tu pirata! –Dije al que le había dicho eso- ¡Escuchadme bien! ¡Gracias por la ovación pero no me gusta que me aclamen, tipos como éste que se ha ido buscando a su madre los hay a miles, y los Franceses, con perdón a Elizabeth, quieren matar a los que son los buenos piratas, no a los malos piratas, y veo a algunos como el que ha huido así que no quiero que me molesten en mi corta estancia en esta isla, ni a mí ni a mis compañeros! ¡¿Entendido?! 

-¡¡Sí!! –Respondió el pueblo-

Volvió a bajar de la mesa. Vamos –dije desapareciendo entre la multitud- Iremos a lo que hemos venido, a buscar una tripulación y a irnos de Tortuga por un tiempo –volvía a tener el mismo carácter que siempre-. 

La multitud no nos dejaba salir de la plaza, suerte que Leisma abría camino a buenas maneras. Logramos salir de la plaza y nos adentramos en un callejón negro, solitario y triste, se decía que allí estaba lo peor de Tortuga, indigentes por las aceras, gente tirándose los trastos a la cabeza de manera brutal, y eso era normal en las otras calles, pero allí tenían un aire fúnebre, sin darme cuenta me agarré a Leisma, ella también me cogía fuerte la mano, al igual que Elizabeth con Will, casi lo estruja. Nos dábamos prisa para salir de allí, ¿por qué no pasamos por la calle principal que da al puerto? –pregunté susurrando- 

-Por que está llena de gente, además esto es un atajo para llegar al puerto. –dijo ella acelerando el paso- 

-Vaya atajo –pensé- ¿no podrían limpiarlo un poco de escoria? 

Acabamos corriendo, pues teníamos detrás toda la gente mirándonos, algunos nos seguían pero Leisma los asustaba, incluso Will se quedó parado sin saber qué decir, intentaba no recordar todo lo que había visto en esa calle. Tenía razón, habíamos tardado menos tiempo que por la otra calle pero a qué precio... 

-Quedaos aquí. –dijo mientras se alejaba-

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó Will-

-A hablar con aquel hombre que hay allí sentado en su barco. –respondí indicando con la mirada el barco que había amarrado en el muelle de la parte norte- 

El hombre parecía viejo y cansado, yacía sentado en la proa de su barco, sostenía en sus manos una caña de pescar y a su lado una especie de cubo donde se veía salpicar agua, parecía tener peces.

-Buenos días –saludé al pescador- 

-Buenos...días... –saludó cansado sin girarse-

Me senté a su lado y hablé. Necesito una tripulación, si puede ser decente –dije-

-...eso será un poco difícil... –dijo agarrando la caña con fuerza- quedan pocos marineros que se quieran meter en aventuras. 

-Sí que estamos bien...

-Pero conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar, tiene pocos hombres pero son de confianza, quizá ellos te puedan acompañar en tu viaje.

-¿Me dice quién es y donde vive? 

-¿Ves aquella caseta que hay en la playa? –dijo girándose y mirando a popa y indicando con la mano-

-¿La que hay escondida entre las palmeras? –pregunté-

-Sí. Se llama Ghost, por ser un fantasma, aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. 

-Muchas gracias señor y buena pesca. 

-De nada muchacha...

Volvió a lo suyo. 

Les indiqué con la mano para que vinieran hacia mí, ellos se acercaron rápidos y nos adentramos en la playa, algunos habían que tomaban el sol y también habían niños jugando entre los restos de náufragos que había clavados en la arena. La caseta no estaba muy lejos. ...

Subimos los dos escalones que tenía el porche, observamos que la puerta estaba entre abierta y dentro permanecía una apacible oscuridad rota por los ronquidos de alguien que roncaba. 

-¿Le puedo despertar? –preguntó Lían con cara picarona- 

-Quedaos aquí y no arméis jaleo. 

-¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un niño.

-Tú el primero. 

Entré sigilosamente, las maderas del suelo gruñían al yo pisarlas, me guié por los ronquidos, parecían venir de una cama situada en una esquina de la casa, la más oscura. 

-Disculpe... –susurré tocándole el brazo- 

No se inmutó.

-Señor... –dije mosqueada dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo- 

Seguía durmiendo y roncando.

-¡Arriba hombre! –exclamé- 

Se despertó dando un salto en la cama y poniendo unos ojos como platos. 

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó un señor no muy avanzado de edad- 

-Leisma, señor fantasma. 

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Por que lo he preguntado. 

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó levantándose-

Dormía vestido, parecía un pirata jubilado. 

-Necesito una tripulación decente, si la tiene.

-La tengo pero la guardo para Leisma.

-Ah. ¿No se acuerda de la pregunta que me ha hecho hace unos instantes, verdad?

-¿Qué te he preguntado?

-.... mi nombre... Leisma soy yo. Y quiero la tripulación que guarda para mí.

-¡Sí que eres Leisma sí! 

-... 

-Ven conmigo. –dijo saliendo de su "casa"- 

En el porche había una pequeña campanilla colgando del techo, alzó la mano y la tocó, aquella cosa hacía un ruido horrible. A los pocos instantes de tocarla aparecieron por el horizonte unas figuras negras que se iban acercando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. 

-Esto son -dijo- 

Se pusieron todos en fila, los fui mirando uno por uno. El primero era "normal", no tenía pelo, en la cara tenía una expresión oscura que no me gustaba, los ojos negros como el tizne, era bastante fuerzudo, al aparentar por su musculatura. Según Ghost está preparado para todo. 

El segundo era mediano, no medía más de un metro cuarenta, tenía mucho pelo, parecía un mono, sus ojos azules como el mar le sobresalían de la cara, ésta con una expresión alegre y dicharachera, llevaba en sus ropas una bolsa que le colgaba, dentro tenía una pipa, una daga corta, hierba para fumar entre otras pertenencias... También decía que era muy ágil para subir al mástil y se movía con rapidez. 

El tercero, alto y robusto, hacía por dos de mí, tenía una expresión enfadada pero alegre, de ojos castaño claro y con mirada segura, tenía una barba espesa que le colgaba de la barbilla, llevaba un pañuelo pirata de color negro, su ropa la de un marinero y que sostenía en sus cinturón una espada. Decía que era hábil con las manos para hacer nudos en las cuerdas y también para deshacerlos. 

El cuarto, chiquitín y tímido, un momento, es un niño. ¡Cómo que un niño! –exclamé- 

-Os será muy útil.

-Pero un niño...

-No me infravaloréis –dijo dándome una patada en la pierna- 

-No os he infravalorado pero no estoy acostumbrada a tener un niño como tripulación. 

Pues bien, tenía carácter, todo hay que decirlo, rubio como el oro, ojos marrón oscuro y con mirada fuerte pero a la vez insegura, en su cinturón también sujetaba una espada corta, y me hacía gracia como iba vestido, no creo que tuviera más de cinco años. Se esconde fácilmente y puede escabullirse por donde nadie puede, es muy útil para hacer travesuras a los piratas enemigos, su mejor arma, el espionaje. 

El último parecía tener la misma edad que Will, su pelo color paja con diferentes tonos de color miel como mechas, sus ojos verde mar con una expresión segura y desenfadada, parecía ser el que daba el humor a la tripulación, siempre estaba riendo y haciendo reír a los otros. El que usa la cabeza, al igual que el niño, parecen... hermanos... da igual. 

-¡Nombres! –exclamé cuando acabé de darles un repaso a cada uno- 

-¡Mani! –Exclamó el primero-, ¡Leone! –el segundo-, ¡Bigger! –el tercero!, ¡Rein! –exclamó el cuarto- , ¡Roan! –exclamó el último-

-Bien, veo que... puedo confiar en vosotros. 

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Rein-

-En busca del ena... –se le escapó Will- ...Jack Sparrow. -Corrigió por que le miraba con mala leche-.

-Vamos el barco no lo tenemos muy lejos de aquí. –dije saludando al viejo fantasma e indicando a los otros que se vinieran conmigo-

Seguimos la playa que se unía con el puerto, nos entraba la tierra por todos los lados, Will se miraba con cara extrañada al peque del barco, iba el primero y parecía un soldado andando. Sin que Leisma se diera cuenta el niño le quitó la daga que llevaba en la espalda, haciendo que ésta corriera detrás de él sin poder cogerlo por que se escabullía por todos los lados. 

A pocos metros del puerto veíamos el barco, seguía amarrado por suerte, pues temíamos que otro pirata nos lo robara, pero por suerte no. Cada uno a sus puestos y a navegar. 

.....

-Está muy rara... –susurró Elizabeth a Will sentados en la parte de popa-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté- 

-Pues que no es ella, está muy tranquila.

-Que quieres que te diga.

-... 

-A mi lo que me parece que el niño tiene un pequeño problema, no puede guardar un secreto. 

-¿Te ha contado algo? 

-Mucho. 

-Cuenta, cuenta.

-No. 

-... 

-Es secreto. 

-... piratas tenías que ser...

-medio.

-¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Lían mientras se unía a la charla-

-De nada importante. –dijo Will mirando hacia el horizonte que se alejaba-

-Siéntate ahí y no te muevas. –dijo Leisma intentando que Rein se estuviera quieto-

-...

-Ahí y quieto.

Se sentó en frente de ella para que lo pudiera ver. 

-¿Cómo te llamas? 

-Leisma.

-Vaya nombre.

-¿Cómo que vaya nombre? 

-Pues podrías buscarte otro más...

-... 

-¿Por qué eres tan malcarada?

-¡Oye! 

-¿Lo ves?

-... vete a dar la tabarra a otro.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-... 

-¿Puedo coger el timón?

-Sí. 

-¿Hacia donde voy?

-Hacia donde yo te diga. –cogió el timón por la parte de abajo por que no llegaba a más- Mantenlo así. 

-A la orden.

Sin que se diera cuenta le agarraba el timón por arriba vaya a ser que la liáramos y nos llevara a yo que sé donde. 

....

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Elizabeth-

-Sí, aunque no te lo creas sí.

-No me lo creo –comentó ella-

-Pues no te lo creas. 

Así estuvimos todo el viaje hacia el cruce de las islas, pero ahora ¿qué hago? 


	3. Capitán Jack Sparrow, si no te importa

Todos los personajes de esta historia son inventados, a excepción de Elian, el Capitán Leisma, que ya la conocéis. 

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que me mandéis muchos reviews en respuesta. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3. Capitán Jack Sparrow, si no te importa.**

Las islas en forma de cruz quedan a la izquierda, pero a la derecha no se ve nada, ni roca ni nada. –pensé- ¿a ver si el de la taberna me engañó? Y la brújula estaba loca, giraba para todos los lados. 

-¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? –pregunté a Will-

-Nunca he estado por aquí. –respondió él mirando hacia los cuatro polos-

-¡Leone, sube arriba y dime que ves! 

Así lo hizo, subió como si de un mono se tratara hasta lo más alto del barco. ¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Por el este! ¡La cruz ya lo dice bien claro! –exclamó desde arriba-

-¿La cruz? –me pregunté a mí misma- 

No tuve más remedio que subir para ver lo que estaba viendo Leone. La forma de cruz de las islas se alargaba más por la parte derecha indicando que era para donde ésta indicaba. 

-¡Will! ¡Gira rumbo este! –exclamé desde arriba- ¡Preparaos por si hay que luchar! 

Todos sacaron la artillería del barco y la suya. 

.....

-Capitán, un barco se dirige hacia nosotros. 

-¿Un barco? –me pregunté-

Cogí el catalejo y miré, a lo lejos veía un barco. 

-¡Es francés capitán! –dijo uno de la tripulación que estaba arriba-

-¡Sacad los cañones! ¡Y preparaos para luchar! 

-¡Bien! ¡Hace tiempo que no luchamos! –exclamó uno que había no muy lejos de Jack-

-.... un momento... –observé bien con el catalejo- ese es Will, sí, Will Turner. –se balanceaba sin saberlo- ¿Qué hace aquí? Y aquella es Elizabeth si no me equivoco... ¿Quién lo capitonea...? No puede ser...

-¿Capitán le pasa algo? Habla solo.

-Nada, tened cuidado, son piratas.

-¿Piratas? ¿En un barco francés? 

El barco se les acercaba sin prisa pero sin pausa.

-Yo me voy... 

Soy un cobarde...pero no tengo elección. 

...

Los dos barcos estaban a pocos metros cuando la tripulación de la Perla Negra se abalanzó sobre la nuestra. ¡¡Un momento!! –exclamé- ¡¡No queremos luchar!! 

-¿Cómo que no quieren luchar? –preguntó uno de la tripulación del otro barco que ya tenía un pie en el nuestro. 

-¡Dónde está vuestro capitán! –exclamé aún desde arriba-

-¿Capitán? –se preguntaron todos buscándolo menos el que se había quedado en medio de los dos barcos que se había quedado encallado sin poder tirar ni para un lado ni para el otro- 

Desde mi mástil salté hasta su barco, caí de pie entre ellos, el corazón me latía con fuerza, baje a su, bueno al que era mi camarote. 

.....

-Mierda ya baja. –susurré- 

Sentía sus pasos bajando las escaleras, parecía tranquila. La puerta se abrió lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Tenía la misma cara enfadada que la otra vez. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se puso delante de mí, la miraba de lado. 

-Maldito... –dijo dándome un puñetazo con la derecha en la cara- canalla.

-Esa no me la merecía –dije volviéndome hacia ella-

-Bastardo –me arreó otro con la misma- 

-Esa puede...

-.....-otro con el izquierdo- 

-Esa sí. –dije acariciándome la parte dolorida- A que has venido...

-Mi medallón.

-eee... no...-vacilé- el medallón es mío.

-Ja. ¡Dámelo o te doy otro! 

-Vale, vale, pero no te lo voy a dar.

-...Jack... –dijo enfadada-

-Está en la cueva junto al tesoro, por allí...-se balanceó- perdido...

-¡No! 

-..... –Vi que levantaba el brazo- vale no está ahí... 

Sin saber muy bien por qué se abrazó dejándose caer sobre mí, yo también la abracé, me moría de ganas de haberlo hecho cuando la vi pero no me dejó. Primero me pegas y luego me abrazas, eres complicada de entender… -dije-

-Me moría de ganas de hacerlo. –susurró-

Su mirada ahora era tierna, ya no tenía esa llama que tanto me gusta. Nos costó separarnos. 

-Reglamento. –dijo-

-Bien, habla. –Dije sentándome en la silla junto a la mesa-

-Quiero que me devuelvas la Perla y el medallón.

-… verás… va a ser un poco… difícil, sí. 

-Bueno, empecemos por el medallón, donde está. –Dijo con diferente tono de voz- 

-…dentro de mí –dije abriendo los brazos- 

-Me estás provocando.

-Puede. Regístrame si lo deseas. 

Si quieres recuperarlo tendrás que registrarme –pensé-. La técnica no falló, se acercó hacia mí, me agarró fuerte de la camisa haciendo que me levantara de la silla y tirándome en la cama, no creo que hiciera lo mismo que con los otros, se sentó lentamente sobre mí, primero una rodilla y luego la otra dejándose caer sobre mí. ¿Crees que esto está bien? –pregunté- 

-Solo estoy buscando el medallón.

-¿No tienes otra forma? Más… no se… –Pregunté alzándome un poco- Por que si continúas así me vas a volver loco. 

Volvía aquel fuego a su mirada pero ésta vez más relajado. Sí…-susurró-. Sin darme cuenta noté sus labios sobre los míos, había vuelto a recordar lo que sentía antes, me estaba besando igual que lo hacía en aquel entonces, yo no podía parar de besarla también, me gustaba. ¿Me tocaría recibir el golpe que me dejaría inconsciente sobre la cama? ¿O se dejaría llevar? … Aquello se había cada vez más intenso, necesitaba más, quería más, la deseaba con tal locura que no podía contenerme. De los labios pasó al pecho, con sus manos me buscaba el medallón pero no lo encontraba, creo que al final desistió por que no podía contenerse. 

Ahora era yo quien le quitaba la ropa, como había hecho ella antes conmigo, me recorría todo su cuerpo besándola y acariciándola. Me paré justo cuando le desabrochaba el cinturón. ¿Crees que esto está bien? –Volví a hacer esa pregunta-. Con la mirada me respondió, tampoco podía dejar eso así, ya habíamos empezado lo que se acabó hace tiempo. 

…….

Arriba todos los tripulantes de las embarcaciones hablaban, algunos incluso riéndose, se habían hecho amigos, y lo de pelear había quedado atrás. Yo estaba junto a Elizabeth en popa, al lado de Lían que casi siempre estaba con nosotros. 

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo? –Preguntó Elizabeth- 

-Estarán con el reglamento… -supuse- O estarán hablando. 

-¿Tú que crees Lían? ¿Tú que la conoces? –preguntó ella-

-No sé, se puede esperar de todo, pero con Jack no se puede hablar mucho.

-Eso es verdad. –dije- 

…..

Acabábamos de hacer lo que no habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo, lo había sentido más que antes, será que aún la quiero. Ella aún seguía encima de mí, totalmente desnuda al igual que yo. 

-…Tengo…-respiró- el medallón… –dijo con una expresión en su cara que no conocía-

-¿Dónde estaba? –Pregunté aún respirando fuerte- 

-En el bolsillo…de tu pantalón. 

-Ya decía yo que lo había puesto en algún sitio… y no sabía donde –dije para mí- ¿No te habrás aprovechado de mí? 

-Jamás haría eso contigo. 

-Eso me tranquiliza –intenté levantarme pero ella me tapó la boca con su mano- 

-Ssshhh. ¿No notas algo raro? –dijo ahora más bajito-

-Bueno, estás encima de mí… 

-¡Eso no! Arriba no se oye nadie y es muy raro, hace poco se oían hablar y reír. 

-Es verdad. 

Los dos nos miramos y dijimos lo mismo a la vez "Barbosa". Nos vestimos tan rápido como pudimos.

-Quédate el medallón –me dijo-

-¿Pero tanta guerra que has dado y ahora me lo das?

-No, si es Barbosa quien hay arriba me querrá a mí junto con el medallón.

-Captado. 

-¿Algún plan? –preguntó-

-Primero saldré yo, por que soy el capitán de éste barco y por que luego saldrás tú. 

-Eso aún está por discutir si es tu barco o no.

-A mí no me importaría usar otra vez el reglamento…

-Jack. 

-Vale, vale. 

-¡Ese es mi gorro!

-A sí, lo siento. 

Me fui para la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla me giré y le di un beso, como si fuera el último acompañado de un susurro "no quiero volver a perderte ahora que has vuelto", esa frase hizo mostrarle una sonrisa en la cara. Si sales con esa sonrisa van a saber lo que hemos hecho. 

-A ti también se te ve alegre.

-Dame un puñetazo.

-¿Qué te de que?

-Hazlo. –Me dio uno con la derecha pero se notaba que lo había sin querer- Ahora estoy de más mal humor. 

-Arriba. 

Subí lentamente las escaleras, saqué la cabeza antes de salir entero para observar el panorama, Barbosa había vuelto, estaba en la cubierta del barco, su tripulación hacía por dos la mía y la de Elian. Si luchábamos estaríamos muertos y yo sin pirata y sin barco. 

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí…-dijo una voz detrás de mí- 

-Por desgracia… sí. 

-¡Sal de ahí! –Exclamó apuntándome en la cabeza con su arma- 

Acabé de subir los cuatro escalones que me quedaban con la mirada atenta del cañón de la pistola sobre mi cabeza, miré a Will y a Elizabeth que estaban en la misma posición que yo y con la misma atención puesta en las armas que les apuntaban. Lían estaba con ellos. ¿No prefieres hablar? –pregunté irónico- 

-Contigo no se puede hablar. 

-Bueno sí… 

-Anda. 

Me obligó a ir al centro de la cubierta, atentos por la mirada de todos los otros.

-¡Donde está Leisma! 

-Me parece que buscas en mal sitio. 

-No, busco bien –miró a Lían- Sé que está contigo, en este barco. 

-Te haré otra pregunta ¡Y el medallón! 

-Ella, me lo ha robado…-dije balanceándome- 

-¿Una pirata te ha robado un medallón robado? 

-El medallón era suyo.

-El medallón lo quiero yo y a la pirata también. 

…..

Subí las escaleras sin que se me notara, uno por uno fui dándole un golpe en la nuca y tapándole la boca para que no gritara, lo hacía con todos los que eran de Barbosa, no muy lejos sentía a Jack y a Barbosa hablar de mí. Cada vez iban quedando menos. 

-¿Capitán y nuestra tripulación? –Preguntó uno de los tripulantes que quedaban de Barbosa-

Con la mirada y con algún que otro gesto me comuniqué con Lían, en cuanto disparara empezaría la guerra. Así fue, disparé con el arma y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos empezamos a luchar, con espadas y armas, una guerra cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Todos luchando contra todos, Will protegiendo a Lían y a Elizabeth, yo acabando la faena de aquí, Jack intentado volver a matar a Barbosa, y los otros contra los que pillaban. Vi que Barbosa podía con Jack, pues es más grande y robusto que él así que me dejé ver entre la multitud. ¡Barbosa! –exclamé- 

-Leisma…-susurró- 

Se acercó dejando a Jack de lado, cuando lo tuve delante le empecé a dar puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se quedara bloqueado. Después Jack se metió en la lucha con su espada. 

Luchábamos Jack y yo contra Barbosa, pero éste parecía ser más hábil con la espada y más ágil, esquivaba bien los encajes de espada. Aunque fuéramos más que ellos, no pudimos ganarles y eso que entre todos habíamos echado a perder media de su tripulación. 

El caso es que Jack estaba sin espada y sin arma, yo arriba en lo más alto del mástil, observando que Lían, Will y Elizabeth estuviesen bien. ¿Me quieres a mí, no? Pues sube.

-Vas a tener que bajar tú. –Dijo Barbosa-

-Si tanto me quieres vas a tener que bajar, además mira lo que tengo. –Me enseñó el medallón que tenía en su mano- 

-No hagas ninguna locura…-susurró Jack mirándome- 

-Yo tengo un arma apuntando a mi cabeza, devuélvele eso a quien le pertenece o me vuelo la cabeza.

-Tipo eso… -volvió a susurrar- 

-Si no bajas no volverá a ver a tú estimado Jack nunca más. –le seguía apuntando con el arma en la cabeza- 

-… 

No tuve más remedio que bajar. Mientras bajaba miré a Lían, intentaba decirle con la mirada que por nada del mundo hiciera una locura semejante a la que tenía en mente, adiviné que quería darle la cruz por su expresión, temblorosa y pálida a la vez que aterrada por lo que me pasaría. 

-Bien… -dijo mirándome de reojo- 

Bajó el arma que apuntaba a Jack pero me la pasó a mí, me apuntaba al corazón. 

-No hagas ni un movimiento de los tuyos o no vivirás. 

Lo miraba desafiante. 

-¡Vosotros hundid el barco francés! –Ordenó a su tripulación- Tú te vendrás conmigo, con el medallón. 

Me cogió del brazo, me hacía daño, pues me apretaba mucho con su manaza. 

-Como le toques un…-susurró Jack apretando los dientes- 

-¿Un pelo? –Preguntó- No… voy a hacer lo que se le hace a una mujer como ella. 

-¡Maldito! –exclamó Jack queriéndose abalanzar sobre él pero dos hombres que lo cogían por los brazos se lo impedían- 

Miré a Lían, éste tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Puedo despedirme de mi hijo? Por favor. –dije sin esperanzas de volver. 

-Claro… -dijo soltándome pero escoltada por tres de sus hombres- 

Anduve tan rápido como las piernas me daban, caí de rodillas delante suyo abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía, él también me abrazaba fuertemente mientras me susurraba "no te vallas", las lágrimas se le caían al igual que a mí. Se fuerte –le dije- y nunca, nunca mires atrás. 

Me levanté mirando a Will y a Elizabeth despidiéndome de ellos, Will le puso la mano en el hombro de Lían y éste se cogió a él, llorando sin parar, los tres hombres mi tiraban para atrás, por último miré a Jack llorando, su mirada era intensa, llena de rabia y de lágrimas que lentamente se le iban rozando su piel. 

Se hicieron dueños de la Perla Negra, maniataron a Jack, Lían, Will y Elizabeth. La tripulación enemiga ya había echado a perder el navío francés, luego subieron al barco en que venían, dejando una parte de ella en la Perla, allí estábamos aún nosotros. Los llevaron cerca de una pequeña isla no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Salta! –Exclamó Barbosa-

Jack estaba en una tabla que sobresalía del barco, maniatado aún, le exigían que saltara. Yo estaba maniatada al lado de Barbosa y de tres hombres que me cogían de los brazos, su mirada me dijo adiós antes de saltar de cabeza al agua. Después iba Lían. Lo cogieron entre dos y lo subieron al principio de la tabla, en su rostro radiaba el miedo y la angustia. Lo iban empujando hasta que no tuvo más remedio que saltar. Los siguientes Will y Elizabeth, ella se agarraba tan fuerte como podía a él, lo mismo hicieron, saltaron y nadaron todos hasta la isla. Allí sería la última vez que los vería. 

Me llevaron al camarote del que ahora era capitán, me tiraron como si fuera un trapo sucio al suelo y cerraron la puerta. 

…..

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –Exclamó Jack dando golpes con el puño en la tierra- 

Yo no tenía ganas de hablar, solo tenía en mente a Elian y los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Jack se sentó el en suelo, flexionó las rodillas, apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y éstos apoyados en las piernas y se puso a pensar. Elizabeth se alegraba de que todos estuviéramos bien y que nos hubiera pasado nada, Will se intentaba quitar la cuerda ya floja que unía sus manos. 

-Jack, aún no está todo perdido. –Dijo Elizabeth- 

-Yo ya lo he perdido todo –remugó- 

-Barbosa solo tiene una parte del medallón. –Dijo Will- 

-Ven aquí… -susurró a Lían que estaba solo-

Me senté a su lado y él me abrazó, yo no podía evitar volver a llorar. 

-Te decía que Lían tiene la otra parte del medallón, la cruz que lo abre. –Acabó la frase Will- 

-Ya sé que él la tiene, y eso lo complica todo. 

-No lo complica. –Murmuró Elizabeth- 

-Ahora volverán a por nosotros y no van a ser tan amables como antes. 

-¿Tanto te importa ese medallón? ¿O lo que éste pueda tener? –Preguntó Will-

-El medallón posee el mapa de un gran tesoro, ¿Es que no ves que solo quiero el medallón para tenerla a ella? 

-¿Entonces el mapa? –dijo Elizabeth. 

-¡El mapa se lo puede quedar Barbosa, se lo puede comer si quiere! –Exclamó- …pero que me devuelva a mi niña… -susurró- 

Hablaban sin llegar a algo en concreto, yo seguía abrazado a él, ahora era lo único que me quedaba. Bien sabía que Barbosa volvería a por nosotros, bueno a por mí, pero Elian no le diría tan fácilmente como se abre el medallón, por lo menos eso creo. 

Por la noche Jack no paró de beber el licor que había escondido en la isla, un botín de otros piratas. Se emborrachó hasta quedar dormido en la arena, yo intentaba dormirme observando las miradas atentas de Will y Elizabeth puestas en el horizonte, no mediaban palabra, y algunas veces se miraban y se sonreían pero luego volvían a fijar la mirada en el mar.

……..

Yo seguía sentada en la cama, recostada en la pared con una pierna flexionada apoyando un brazo y la otra estirada, había logrado quitarme los grilletes, pues me hacían mucho daño y me habían dejado una marca ensangrentada. Desde allí sentía los diálogos, las conversaciones, las peleas y los ronquidos de la tripulación, también desde la ventana podían ver el otro barco, iba más avanzado que la Perla. Sentí pasos que venían hacia mí, la puerta se abrió. 

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Barbosa entrando con el medallón en mano- ¡Qué sabes del medallón! 

-El medallón es mío. –dije sin mirarle-

-Eso ya lo sé. 

-Sé que este medallón es especial, dentro de él hay un mapa de un gran tesoro.

-Qué descubrimiento… 

Me giró la cara con un golpe que me dio. 

-¡Cómo se abre! –Exclamó- No me digas que se abre por la tapa, sé que debajo de la foto de ésta mujer está el mapa.

-Esa mujer es mi madre. –dije mirándole desafiante y llena de rabia- 

-Sí… os parecéis mucho, además es preciosa, igual que tú. –Dijo acariciándome la pierna- 

No dejé que siguiera acariciándome por que flexioné la pierna para adentro. 

-Se me está acabando la paciencia. 

-…. –seguía sin mirarle y sin mutar palabra. 

-Ya hablarás. –Dijo acercándose- …por las malas… -susurró al oído-

Dicho eso se fue dando un portazo y subiendo las escaleras enfadado. 

No quería pensar en lo que me haría, y aunque hablara haría lo mismo, esa sería mi vida a partir de ahora, sin libertad, sin nadie a quien querer, siendo la posadera de un pirata asqueroso, sin poder huir ni escapar. …Jack… -susurré- 

Por la noche uno de su tripulación bajó, traía una bandeja con comida, un plato de estofado con verduras y una manzana como postre. Después de comer te pasaré a buscar para ir a otro camarote donde Barbosa te espera –me dijo eso dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa-. Parecía buen hombre, su mirada llena de compasión. Me comí aquel plato como si fuera mi última comida, no quería acordarme de lo que pasaría después. 

…..

-Vamos. –Dijo abriendo la puerta- 

No tuve más remedio que seguirle, no iba muy lejos, al camarote contiguo, un poco más pequeño que el del capitán. Estaba oscuro pero la presencia de Barbosa se notaba nada más abrir la puerta. El tripulante nos dejó solos cerrando la puerta a la vez que se iba. Su cara se clareaba a la luz de la luna que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana, me miraba de una manera que me hacía sentir mal, picarona pero a la vez con ganas de pasar un buen rato. Habría que decirlo por él no por mí. 

En sus manos sujetaba un vestido de color crudo, muy descotado y con la espalda al descubierto con una raja desde el muslo hasta abajo. Ponte el vestido –dijo mirándome fijamente- pero quítate lo que llevas lentamente, para que pueda contemplar la exuberante belleza de tu cuerpo a la luz de la luna. 

Si esas mismas palabras me las hubiera dicho Jack lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto, incluso el buen rato lo pasaría yo también, pero las palabras estaban en la boca de Barbosa. Empecé quitándome la chaqueta de lino, sin quitar la mirada sobre él por si hacía algo adelantado, después el "sujetador" hasta verme los pechos con esa mirada que ahora saltaban chispas, noté que se acercaba, pero con la mirada le dije que se estuviera quieto, si más no que se esperara. En su miraba notaba cierta angustia, deseaba tocarme pero se lo impedía, fui bajando mis manos acariciando mi cuerpo hasta llegar al pantalón, agarré con fuerza el cinturón y tiré, pues estaba duro, cuando logré quitármelo me desabroché el pantalón, ahí ya se puso más nervioso, el deseo lo carcomía, y yo seguía sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Lentamente me bajé el pantalón, la expresión de su cara cambió completamente ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Qué vería lo que no le iba a dejar? No lo lleva claro. Debajo del pantalón llevaba ropa interior, parecido a un "tanga" ¿Qué se pensaba que iba a ir como un cerdo? Pues se equivoca. De ahí no paso.

Mi ropa la tenía él en sus manos, la acariciaba y la olía. Huele como tu piel… -susurró-

Eres preciosa… -volvió a susurrar-. Se acercaba a mí lentamente con el vestido en mano, se agachó y abriendo el vestido para que yo metiera los pies en el, luego me lo subió acariciándome el cuerpo, primero las piernas, después las caderas, el tronco y acabando en el pecho, se dio la vuelta y me ató el vestido por detrás, el escote dejaba ver medio pecho. Finalmente se pegó a mí, quería sentir mi cuerpo, después me besó. 

-Acompáñame –susurró- 

Me llevó hasta el comedor, allí estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa repleta de comida y de manjares deliciosos, se ansiosos esperando algo. Todos se alegraron cuando me vieron entrar, con el vestido puesto. Todos exclamaban una frase "¡Que baile!". Me obligaron a subir en la mesa, todos me intentaban acariciar con sus ásperas manos, yo las esquivaba como podía pero eran demasiadas. Barbosa se sentó en la silla presidencial, con un gesto de dedos hizo que unos cuantos tripulantes que sujetaban unos instrumentos empezaron a tocar. Barbosa me pidió que bailara al son de la música, para ellos y para él.

Empecé a moverme al son de la música, todos me miraban y me acariciaban, yo se los impedía pero al final no puedes parar de quitarte manos de encima, aquello era un suplicio. Acabé agotada y aún quedaba lo peor. 


	4. Sentimientos

Todos los personajes de esta historia son inventados, a excepción de Elian, el Capitán Leisma, que ya la conocéis. 

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que me mandéis muchos reviews en respuesta. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 4. Sentimientos**

La tortura siguió después del baile, acabé cansada y agotada de tantas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que Barbosa no estaba, no le di mucha importancia. 

-Acompáñame preciosa- dijo el tripulante con mirada de compasión. 

Bajé de la mesa quitándome las manos de todas partes, yo tampoco me quedé quieta y les di algún que otro golpe o patada. Me llevó al camarote principal, el del capitán. Espera aquí –dijo cerrando la puerta- 

Sentía los nervios en el estómago, tenía incluso ganas de vomitar de haber visto tanta comida y tanto hombre asqueroso y baboso, unos pasos se acercaban lentamente a la puerta, ésta se abrió, Barbosa entró con una expresión que no supe definir, parecía deseo y locura a la vez que compasión. Siéntate –dijo- en la cama. No tuve otra opción. 

-¿Cómo se abre el medallón? –preguntó ahora más tranquilo-

-…. –no quería mirarle- 

Se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, me pasó el brazo derecho por detrás y la mano derecha sujetaba el medallón. 

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Cómo se abre?

No abrí boca. 

-Quita la tapa, quiero ver la foto. 

Abrí el medallón con las manos temblorosas, mientras yo abría el medallón notaba como sus labios, fríos y ásperos, acariciaban mi cuello, puede que él sintiera algo pero yo no sentía nada. Note como sus manos iban recorriendo mi cuerpo a la vez que desabrochaban el vestido, su cuerpo se dejo caer sobre mí, haciendo que obligadamente abriera las piernas. Sus labios empezaron a recorrerme todo el cuerpo al igual que sus manos hacían ya antes, deseaba ansiosa que aquello acabara, por lo menos esa noche. 

………

¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunté a mí misma-. Aún era noche cuando me desperté, y aún seguía en la cama, al lado de Barbosa, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba dormido. ¿Sería ahora la oportunidad de escaparme? Intenté mirar por la ventana, si lograba ver tierra o algún puerto o algo para salir nadando hasta él, pero no vi nada. Y si me escapaba no quería pensar lo que me haría, ya me hizo eso anoche… y no quiero recordarlo. Escuché un susurro "mi niña", solo había una persona que me llamara así y que yo lo consintiera, no quería oír esas palabras en sus labios. 

Después de aquel come-coco no logré conciliar el sueño, y no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿Cómo estaría Lían? ¿Cómo estaría Jack? Y como estoy yo ahora… 

¿Y si cogía su arma y la descargaba sobre él? Entonces no viviría. … Los primeros rallos de sol entraban por la ventilla haciendo que Barbosa se despertara, yo me hice la dormida para no levantar sospecha. Se giró e hice que me había despertado con el movimiento, me miró con cara de felicidad y me abrazó. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no echaba un polvo? Me dio la intuición que mucho. Escuché un fino susurro "bésame", no tuve opción, notaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, robusto y áspero, se había puesto encima. Le besé pero para darle el gusto, pero nada más, otra vez noté como sus manos se iban de la espalda, y otra vez estaba entre mis piernas.

……..

Al acabar se vistió y se fue del camarote, yo me quedé llorando sobre la cama, con ganas de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza, o de atravesarme el pecho con la espada, pero yo no era así. La puerta volvió a abrirse, me tapé con la sábana, era otra vez el de la mirada compasiva que me traía el desayuno. No desayuné, pues no tenía hambre ni ganas de hacer nada. Ponte tu ropa y sube –dijo- Órdenes del capitán.

¡Que se las coma si quiere! Sus órdenes. Tarde o temprano le tendría que decir lo del medallón o a saber qué me haría, aunque después de esta noche no creo que me haga otra cosa peor. Me vestí y me sequé las lágrimas, en el bolsillo del pantalón tenía el pañuelo de Jack, cuando lo cogí para secarme las lágrimas me acordé de lo último que me dijo "Dame un puñetazo". Eso hizo reírme, por lo menos aliviar las penas, aún tenía gravado su nombre en el pañuelo, el que yo le bordé en la esquina inferior derecha. 

Subí a la cubierta, todas las miradas puestas sobre mí, menos el capitán que hacía como si no me hubiera visto nunca ¡Por lo menos admítelo! ¡Que te has quedado a gusto! Intenté por todos los medios que el mar se llevara mis penas, pero cuando notaba que se iban, volvían para hacerme aún más daño. Yacía sentada en la popa, sin moverme, tenía miedo de girarme y ver a Barbosa otra vez. 

…….

-¡Cómo se abre el maldito medallón! –exclamó- 

Volví a girar la cara, pero fue el quien me la giró a mí de un golpe. 

-Puedo ser muy simpático si lo deseo pero también puedo ser tu peor pesadilla. 

-….

Volvió a golpearme pero ésta vez me tiró al suelo. Me dolía mucho en la mejilla derecha, noté como la sangre me regalimaba. 

-¡Levántate! 

Me levanté.

-¡Dime como se abre el medallón! 

-….

Se acercó veloz hacia mí. Tal y como has pasado esta noche conmigo la puedes pasar con toda la tripulación hasta que esta estuviera satisfecha… -dijo furioso-. Lo miré llena de rabia por no poder hacer nada y con malas palabras le dije: Si miras detrás del medallón verás que habrá una marca en forma de cruz, solo si tienes esa cruz podrás abrir el medallón y encontrar lo que buscas. 

-Al fin has hablado. ¿Sabes? Ahora tendría que haber cumplido con lo que te he dicho antes, por haber sido mala. Pero no lo voy a hacer por que la cruz no la tengo, ni tu tampoco. 

-Jamás tendrás la cruz. 

Esa frase bastó para darme otro golpe, éste fue aún más duro que el anterior, e hizo que me diera en la cabeza con el borde del barco haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. 

Solamente pude oír "¡Volvemos a la isla!" antes de que me durmiera. 

……

-Jack, Jack –lo llamé pero no respondía, se había quedado dormido después de la borrachera- 

Cogí agua del mar y se la tiré en la cara para que despertara, tuve que hacer más de un viaje, en la mano no me cabía mucha agua, pero logré despertarle. 

-Estaba despierto… -dijo levantándose- 

-No, incluso roncabas. –dije- 

-Aún no ha salido el sol…

-Está a punto. 

-…. Will y Elizabeth…

-Han ido a coger fruta para comer.

-… pues que bien…

-Jack, tenemos que salvarla. 

Eso logró que se despertara de golpe. 

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. 

-Pero…

-Ni pero ni nada, Lían, es imposible, además las reglas de los piratas son esas, si uno se queda atrás, no volveremos a buscarle. 

-No sé como puedes decir eso.

-No es lo que siento pero es la verdad.

-¿Y vas a seguir una simple regla? ¿No te vas a guiar por tus sentimientos?

-Ya me guié una vez por esos y mira donde estoy.

-¡Pero ahora es diferente!

-¿Diferente?

-Volvéis a estar juntos, otra vez unidos, ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Sí que lo veo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Además ahora ya no creo que vuelvas a ser ella misma. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-….eres muy pequeño para oír esas cosas….

-Qué cosas, ¿Qué ha sido violada? ¿Eso?

-Bueno, hay otras maneras de decirlo…

-No hay otras Jack. Si no vas tú a salvarla, voy yo, aunque sea a nado.

Pero Jack no escuchó eso, miraba al horizonte, pues veía venir un barco conocido, era la Perla. 

-Escúchame, si te pide la llave se la das. 

-Pero…

-Tú dasela o no sé que te hará. 

-¿Pero entonces el mapa?

-No hay otras Jack. Si no vas tú a salvarla, voy yo, aunque sea a nado.

Pero Jack no escuchó eso, miraba al horizonte, pues veía venir un barco conocido, era la Perla. 

-Escúchame, si te pide la llave se la das. 

-Pero…

-Tú dásela o no sé que te hará. 

-¿Pero entonces el mapa?

-Pero eso contando que esté en el barco.

-Sí claro. 

-Allí vienen –dijo Jack mirando al barco- 

……

Barbosa se acercaba con el bote, acompañado con tres tripulantes más, Leisma no iba. 

-Vosotros tres, no hagáis nada y no seréis perjudicados. –dijo él poniendo el pie en la arena- Sé que uno de vosotros tiene la llave para abrir el medallón. El que la tenga que de un paso al frente. 

Yo me atreví a dar el paso, Jack intentaba no mirarme, pero no podía evitarlo, eso hizo delatar. 

-Seguro que lo tiene el loco de Jack… 

-Puede…-dijo balanceándose- 

-No… a ti no te van los mapas…te van las mujeres… 

-Como tonto… 

Barbosa le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se cayera sobre la arena. ¿Me haría a mí lo mismo? Venía hacia mí. 

-Lían, Lían, Lían… -dijo mirándome- 

-Seguro que la tienes tú. ¿Sabes Jack? Tu chica es muy buena en la cama… -dijo sin dejar de mirarme-

Jack tenía ganas de hacerle picadillo, con la mirada lo decía todo. 

-Quédate quieto ahí o la mataré. 

Tuvo que contenerse a la mirada desafiante de Barbosa y a las miradas de las armas que apuntaban hacia él. 

-¡Qué le has hecho a mi madre! –exclamé- 

-Tu madre… como la llamas, está bien, de momento. Dame la llave.

-No.

-Dame la llave o sufrirás lo mismo que tu madre. 

Jack apretaba los dientes mientras lo maldecía. 

-Jack, no querrás ver como le hago lo mismo que a Leisma, ¿verdad?

-… Dale la llave, Lían…

-Pero…

-¡Dásela! 

No tuve opción, le di incluso la cadenita. Ahora tenía miedo. 

-Buen chico… -murmuró mientras la cogía- Nos volvemos a ver Elizabeth. 

Ella lo miraba desafiante. 

-Eres un bastardo, miserable, asesino, violador… asqueroso…

-¿Te quieres venir conmigo? ¿A tener el mismo fin que tu amiguita? ¡Pues calla!

-….

-Will, Will, Will, el pequeño Will. 

-….

-Ponedles los grilletes y subidlos al bote, tenemos un capitán a bordo, un niño, una dama y un medio pirata para esta noche. 

Nos maniataron otra vez y nos subieron al bote, ¿podría verla? ¿O tendría que seguir lo que Jack me dijo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero si me tocaba un solo pelo tendría a Leisma y a Sparrow por delante de mí. Volvimos a pisar la cubierta de la Perla Negra. 

-¡Quiero verla! –Exigió Jack nada más poner un pie- 

-Abajo, en el camarote. 

Corriendo se fue escaleras abajo, yo quería ir con él pero Barbosa no me dejó. 

……

Corrí tanto como pude, buscando el camarote del capitán, el que fue mi camarote, me lo pensé dos veces antes de abrir la puerta. ¿Y si no estaba en condiciones? ¿Y si ahora no quería hablarme? … No pienses más y entra. Abrí la puerta con las manos juntas, como podía vaya, allí estaba tumbada en la cama con una sábana rodeando su cuerpo, parecía dormida. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, ella no se movía.

Por un momento pensé lo peor, le toqué con dos dedos de la mano el pulso del cuello, lo noté, era débil, pero eso sirvió para tranquilizarme. Observé que tenía un gran moratón en la cara, se lo acaricié, también tenía una raja, debía ser de algún golpe mal dado. Pobrecilla, mi pequeña, mi niña… -susurré-. 

-…Jack… -susurró despertándose- 

Cuando me vio parecía haber visto un ángel, me abrazó fuerte, igual que yo la abracé a ella.

-…Hola pequeña… -susurré-

-Si es un sueño, que no me despierten. –dijo acomodándose sobre la cama pero sin separarse de mí- 

-¿Qué te han hecho…? –Pregunté mirando el golpe de la cara-

-No quiero recordarlo –susurró- ¿Tienes los grilletes? 

-Sí… verás… nos han cogido.

-¿Entonces no venías a salvarme?

-…era mi intención… 

-¿Lían está aquí?

-Está en la cubierta con Will y Elizabeth, está bien.

-Gracias a dios.

-Siento mucho el no haber podido ayudarte. 

-No tienes por que disculparte. 

-Ahora si te quiere hacer algo tendrá que pasar sobre mí. 

-Hueles a licor…

-Bueno… anoche… pues…

-Te volviste a emborrachar. 

-Como nosotros cuando estuvimos allí. 

-…. No me lo recuerdes, no podía ni levantarme…

-….

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, aunque sea…

-Ssshhh. 

Hice silencio por que deseaba besarla como hace dos días, ella no me lo impidió, al revés, también lo deseaba. Ahora no me importaba estar secuestrado allí, por que estaba con ella. Por suerte no nos molestó nadie, así que podíamos hacer lo que nos apetecía. 

….

-Espera, antes de que sigas besándome, quítame los grilletes, que me siento un inútil.

-Ahora mismo. 

Me quitó los grilletes, debajo de éstos quedaba una marca ensangrentada. Ahora podía abrazarla bien y acariciarla. Ella tampoco no se quedaba quieta, pues ella tomó la iniciativa yo solo la seguía.

-¿Cómo es que estas medio desnuda?

-Por que viene cada dos por tres a hacer sus cosas.

-….yo hago las mías…

-Pero con la diferencia de que quiero que me las hagas. 

Nos seguíamos besando, pausadamente pero con pasión, nuestras manos y nuestros labios recorrían nuestros cuerpos. 

-Si yo hubiera tenido este cuerpo anoche… -susurró- 

Que suerte que tengo, pocos piratas tienen la piel suave y, cuadrado que estoy. Era nuestro segundo encuentro, en el mismo barco y en la misma cama y encima haciendo lo mismo, no se puede desear más. Nos dimos la vuelta para llevar yo el mando de la situación, ahora era yo quien estaba entre sus piernas. Que piernas por cierto y que cuerpo. 

……..

-¿Y si viene? –Preguntó entre besos- 

-Pues… le decimos la verdad…-respondí aún haciéndolo- 

-…Te quiero… -susurró-

-…Yo también… pirata… -susurré- 

…..

Acabamos agotados, parecía que veníamos de una guerra, pero los besos no se acabaron aún, esos seguían dando de qué hablar, por un momento nos habíamos olvidado por completo de nuestros problemas. 

Justo cuando me quité de encima sentimos unos pasos, éstos se acercaban a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Yo me escondí detrás de Elian, intenta por todos los medios que no me viera, además teníamos las ropas debajo de mí para que no se vieran. 

-Jack, se te acabó el tiempo. –Dijo Barbosa entrando por la puerta- 

-Sparrow se ha ido –dijo Elian desafiante- 

-No lo he visto en cubierta y tampoco por los otros camarotes. 

…Que se me escapa la risa… -pensé- 

Elian puso la almohada detrás de ella, de manera que el bulto que había debajo de la sábana se viera tapado y oculto por la almohada, haciendo ella el efecto de haber alguien ahí. Después se levantó totalmente desnuda. 

-Que tal si… te olvidas de él… y… -dijo seduciéndole- 

Nadie se puede resistir al encanto de una mujer así. Le dio la vuelta para que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de Jack, se abrazó fuerte a él, haciendo que él también la abrazara, luego empezó a besarle. 

Yo mientras iba vistiéndome a toda prisa, ahí tendría que estar yo, no tú, canalla.-pensé- Luego ella me hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia la puerta. 

-¿Estás muy rara? –preguntó Barbosa alucinando- 

Casi se gira cuando yo iba a coger el manillar de la puerta, suerte que Elian le cogió la cara y volvió a besarle llevándoselo a la cama. Allí los dejé, yo me fui como si no hubiera pasado nada, al cabo de poco rato entré otra vez en la habitación, haciendo como si él me hubiera llamado. 

Los encontré a los dos, ella encima de él, sentados en la cama, aún sin hacer nada. 

-Ui, -reí- perdone… jeje. Me han comunicado que venga aquí para hablar. Pero veo que está muy ocupado.

-Pasa, no te preocupes. –se quitó a Elian de encima de un golpe que la dejó en la cama boca arriba. ¿No te importa si tu chica está desnuda, verdad?

-No… que va… ¿a mí? Que me va a importar… -dije balanceándome.

-Pues entonces dime de qué quieres hablar, que tengo trabajo.

-Ya… -dije mirando a Elian que se iba vistiendo- mi idea es… Reglamento.

-¿Reglamento?

-Sí. 

-… Que propones…

-Que tú te quedas con el medallón, y el mapa, y yo me quedo con la chica. 

-…. No…

-Vamos hombre, un poco de compasión. 

-¿Compasión? Es una posadera.

-No, es mi pirata. 

-¿Tu pirata? –Dijo riéndose- ¿Has oído nena? –preguntó girándose a la cama 

-Su pirata. –Dijo Elian ahora a mi lado cogiéndome de la mano- No tu posadera.

-¿Aceptas el trato?

-No hay trato, la posadera es mía. 

-Reglamento.

-¡No hay reglamento que valga!

-Sí que lo hay. 

-… solo aceptaré cuando encuentre el tesoro, mientras tu pirata, será mi posadera.

No me gustó como dijo esas palabras, y no pude evitar mirarlo desafiante. 

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Elian- 

-¿Cómo? –exclamé- 

-Estamos de acuerdo. 

-Bien… pero tu te vienes conmigo de momento. 

-Vale. ¿Nos disculpas un momento? –dijo ella levándome a fuera del camarote- 

-Hablad, yo no quiero meterme en problemas de pareja. 

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca? 

-No, solo quiero manteneros alejados.

-Pero ya le has visto.

-Lo hace ver. 

-….

-Aguantaré, además si puedo me escaparé para estar contigo. 

-Eso me gusta más.

-Pero no te aseguro nada.

-Eso me gusta menos. 

Nada más decir eso volvió a besarme, pero ahora lo hacía de una manera más tranquila y pausada. Le agradecí ese beso pero no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera con él. 

-¡Sparrow! –exclamó desde dentro-

-… que… -dije entrando. 

-Seguimos el reglamento. 

-…sí. ¿Por donde íbamos? 

Me quitó a Elian de las manos, para que se sentara encima suyo. 

-Voy a abrir el medallón con la llave del niño ese, como no esté el mapa dentro no habrá reglamento. 

-Bien… adelante. 

-O mejor no, ábrelo tú preciosa. –dijo dándoselo a ella-

Elian incrustó la llave y el medallón se abrió por la parte interior, dentro había el mapa. 

Se lo enseñó para que viera que estaba allí.

-No te fías ni de tu sombra –le dije- 

-…. 

El mapa parecía pequeño a vista de Barbosa, pero a medida que lo iba abriendo, se iba haciendo más grande, hasta llegar a medir casi medio metro cuadrado. ¿Bahía blanca? –preguntó- 

-Como podrás comprobar el tesoro se encuentra allí.

-Marca con el dedo, pequeña. 

Eso me sentó como un tiro en la nuca. Elian indicó con el dedo índice el lugar donde yacía el tesoro. 

-¿En la montaña?

-Dentro –dijo ella- 

-Allí se encuentra uno de los tesoros más grandes conocidos hasta ahora. 

-Pensaba que el Secreto de Bahía Blanca era una leyenda.

-Y parte de la leyenda es cierta. –continuó lo que quería decir Jack- Dicen que si una mujer cruza la entrada de la cueva donde está el cofre, quedará embarazada. Por esa razón tienen prohibido dejar entrar mujeres, además aquello esta protegido por los monjes que viven en el templo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ese lugar?

-Por que yo soy de allí. 

-Entonces tú serás quien primero entre.

-No. –Dijo potente Jack- Ella no entra. 

-Es mía hasta que encuentre el tesoro. Pero escúchame bien, si el tesoro resulta ser una farsa, ya te puedes despedir de tu pirata para siempre. 

Me agarré fuerte a la silla. 

-Jack, si gano… ¿qué harás si no quiero dejar que se vaya? –dijo acariciándole la entrepierna a Elian-

-Pues que entonces te mataré. 

-Vete, pero que te vea. 

-No te preocupes, no saldré del barco –dije burlándome-

Salí de aquella habitación lleno de rabia, casi lo tenía ganado, ahora habrá que ir a Bahía Blanca por las buenas. ….

Después de continuar hablando solo fui a ver a Lían, que estaba acompañado por Will y Elizabeth en popa. 

-Lían, ven. –dije-

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, sabe cuidarse. 

-¿Puedo verla?

-No. 

-Pero tú has podido hablar con ella.

-Sí bueno, hablar…, lo que se dice hablar…

-No habéis hablado.

-…no.

-Vale apartando el tema ese, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Le he propuesto reglamento a Barbosa, ahora mismo tiene el medallón, el mapa y a Leisma, pero cuando lleguemos a Bahía Blanca, y encontremos el tesoro, me devolverá a Leisma y el medallón. 

-¿Tú no sabes que tienen prohibido que las mujeres entren en la cueva?

-Me acabo de enterar hace bien poco. 

-Además nadie sabe con certeza si el tesoro existe, a lo mejor lo escribiría algún chiflado para pasar el rato.

-No me digas eso, que la vida de Leisma depende del tesoro.

-Estás loco.

-Ya lo sé, pero dime una cosa, que sabes de la leyenda.

-Se dice que un pirata, hace ya muchos años fue recolectando tesoros y guardándolos en la gruta de Bahía Blanca, poco a poco y año tras años fue guardando más y más tesoros. Cuando vio que tenía demasiados y que ya no quería más, construyó una serie de grutas y de túneles que traviesan toda la montaña de Bahía. Cuando acabó una mujer se le cruzó en su camino, se enamoró locamente de ella y ella de él, pero ella solo quería el tesoro escondido, así que maldeció la montaña. Ninguna mujer puede entrar en la montaña, si lo hace quedará embarazada, claro que tiendo en cuenta el sentido común de la época…., pues… -dijo Elizabeth-

-Sí, esa es la leyenda.

-Que tontería. –Comentó Will-

-Sí, claro como si una mujer se pudiera quedar embarazada así por las buenas, tiene que pasar… -callé por la mirada de Elizabeth en cuanto a Lían- Vale, me callo. 

-Bueno el caso es que las leyendas pueden ser ciertas. –Acabó Elizabeth-

-….


	5. Dolor

Todos los personajes de esta historia son inventados, a excepción de Elian, el Capitán Leisma, que ya la conocéis. 

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que me mandéis muchos reviews en respuesta. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 5. Dolor.**

Ahora tenía dos problemas, uno, Elian estaba dando placer a Barbosa para que yo me saliera con el plan, y dos, que ahora resulta que una mujer no puede entrar en Bahía blanca y que ni siquiera sé si el mapa que cuenta la leyenda es cierta o no. 

Will, Lían, Elizabeth y yo dormíamos en el mismo camarote, justamente el de al lado del capitán, y aquello era un jaleo, se sentía cada cosa… la pobre chica parecía un péndulo, de día con él y de noche conmigo, claro que con los otros tres durmiendo al lado pues era un poco difícil, pero ya teníamos práctica en eso de estar calladitos. 

Cuando Barbosa se dormía venía a mí, abría la puerta medio desnuda y entraba en mi cama, yo la esperaba, empezábamos a darnos besos y caricias, recorriendo todo nuestro cuerpo, intentábamos no suspirar y si lo hacíamos era muy despacio y casi eran susurros, pero valía la pena. Después de eso ella se iba a la cama del otro. A veces solo venía para estar conmigo, para hablar con la mirada y algún que otro beso. Yo no sé como aguantaba, parecía un objeto sexual y a mí eso no me gusta. 

……

Habíamos puesto rumbo a Bahía Blanca, tardaríamos mucho en llegar, pues estaba en la otra parte del mapa. Los primeros rallos de sol se alzaban sobre la cubierta del barco, todos los tripulantes yacían en el suelo durmiendo. Yo aún estaba en mi camarote, medio dormido. Cuando desperté no vi a Lían en su cama, no pensé que le fuera a pasar nada malo. 

…….

Estaba decidido a entrar, quería ver a mi madre como fuera, solo tenía que pasar la puerta del camarote contiguo, me paré delante del pomo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Entro o no entro? No sabía que hacer, mi corazón decía que entrara pero me ha fallado muchas veces ¿me fallará ahora también? No lo sé, pero necesito verla. Mamá… 

Decidido toqué el pomo y abrí la puerta, no se sentía nadie, bueno sí unos ronquidos enormes. Vi a Elian vistiéndose de pie al lado de la cama, mamá… -susurré-. Alzó la mirada y me vio, no sabía que hacer si reír o llorar, corriendo aún con la bota medio abrochar vino a mí y me abrazó, no podía contener las lágrimas. ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntaba mirando a ver si tenía algún moratón o rasguño-. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, Barbosa se estaba levantando. De repente sentía miedo, ella se había dado cuenta y se giró, se puso delante de mí, él tenía una daga en la mano. 

-Apártate Leisma –dijo lleno de rabia- 

-No. Antes de matarlo a él tendrás que matarme a mí. –dijo ella desafiante- 

-Apártate. No quiero destrozar ese bonito cuerpo.

-Ese bonito cuerpo no es tuyo. –dijo Jack apareciendo por la puerta abierta- 

-¿Tú también te vas a meter donde no te llaman? –Preguntó Barbosa apuntándole con la daga-

-Deja al niño que se valla. 

-El niño se queda. Ha entrado en un sitio privado. 

-Ha entrado a ver a su madre. 

-Si pero su madre ahora no está por él.

-¿Y por ti sí?

-¡Calla! ¡¿Qué crees que no te oigo?! ¡Por las noches te vas con él! 

-Yo me voy con quién me da la gana. 

Esa frase desafiante hizo que Barbosa le zampara otro golpe que la tiró al suelo. Barbosa se acercó a mí, ahora desprevenido. Miraba a Elian que estaba en el suelo inconsciente, pues se había dado un duro golpe en la cabeza con la pared del camarote. 

-Como le toques un solo pelo, te acordarás del Capitán Sparrow. 

-Que miedo. 

-¿Quieres pelear? Adelante.

-No, quiero que Leisma y tú sigáis vivos para que veáis como me enriquezco.

-Bien, entonces deja al crío y a Leisma en paz. 

-Al crío sí, pero Leisma se merece un castigo enorme por haberme hecho eso.

-Dámelo a mí el castigo. 

-No ella recibirá por ella y por ti.

-Dame a mí la paliza, yo he tenido la culpa. 

-¿Tú? No, es ella la que se merece la paliza, una estúpida por irse con un pirata de poca monda como tú, es una malcriada, una sanguijuela que hay que explotar hasta que se muera, dejar que sufra es lo que voy a hacer. 

Jack lo miraba con ganas de darle un buen puñetazo y que se tragara todas las palabras que ha dicho, pero no podía, sabía que aún no era el momento. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que vería a Barbosa tumbado en el suelo? Me muero de ganas de verlo. 

Después de esa discusión nos obligaron a salir del camarote, Jack tenía los puños y los dientes apretados y andaba a paso ligero. Arriba en la cubierta estaban Will y Elizabeth, sentados en una parte elevada del suelo. 

-¿Has visitado alguna vez Bahía Blanca? -preguntó él-

-No, pero he leído mucho sobre eso. 

-¿Cómo es?

-No lo sé muy bien… por lo que he podido leer, es un pueblo muy pequeño, situado en el valle de la montaña, se le dice Bahía Blanca por que es una bahía y blanca por la arena, es blanca, al igual que sus aguas, azules y cristalinas, muchos piratas van allí a descansar. El pueblo les ofrece alojamiento, comida y juerga. Pero también tiene otra parte mala, se dice que cuando un pirata quiere conseguir el tesoro de la montaña, cuando entra en ésta, no sale. No se sabe por qué.

-¿Entonces a parte de la leyenda del pirata y las mujeres, hay más?

-Sí. 

-Nos vamos a meter en la boca del lobo.

-Eso me temo. 

-¿Vosotros creéis en esas bobadas? –Interrumpió Sparrow- 

-No, pero puede ser cierto.

-….

-¿Por qué seguimos sin hacer nada? –Preguntó Will-

-Por que no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Tanto te cambia el amor de una mujer?

-¿Y me lo preguntas tú?

-Pero no puedes dejar que sufra –dijo ella-

-No puedo hacer otra cosa. ¿Crees que yo no sufro sabiendo que está ahí sin poder hacer nada por ella? Ahora mismo he estado así de cerca –indicó con su dedo índice- de que me rebanara el cuello. ¿Por qué? Por que al chiquillo no se le ocurre otra cosa que ir en busca de su madre. 

-Tú lo has dicho es un chiquillo.

-Pero debería saber que su madre no está para que la vean. 

-Cálmate.

-No puedo.

Elizabeth se giró para ver a Lían, estaba sentado en una caja de madera, alejado de ellos, tenía los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, en el suelo se veía la madera mojada, lloraba. Fue a consolarlo. 

-La he visto. 

-¿Por qué has entrado, Lían?

-Por que necesitaba verla. 

Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, éste lo agradeció.

-¿Está enfadado?

-Claro que está enfadado. Te dijo que no entraras. 

-Yo no quería que se enfadara. 

-Pues ves y díselo, antes de que se enfade más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a él, éste no lo esperaba. Jack se agachó para verle la cara, entre lágrimas el niño le dijo "lo siento". Jack no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo, Lían también lo abrazó como si abrazara a un padre. 

…..

¡Despierta! –Exclamó Barbosa dándole un golpe en la cara a Elian-. Ella despertó acariciándose la mejilla, le dolía. ¡Arriba! –volvió a exclamar-. Ésta vez la cogió del brazo, la levantó y la lanzó a la cama, se empotró contra la pared. Ahora verás lo que es bueno, te vas a acordar de Barbosa durante toda tu vida –dijo sacándose el cinturón del pantalón para usarlo como látigo. Ella no quería revolverse por que si no la que le caería sería más grande. Empezó a darle latigazos por todo el cuerpo sin parar, ella no hacía más que encogerse y gemir, no quería abrir los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, cada latigazo se le clavaba en lo más profundo, y no podía huir por que él estaba encima, alternaba los latigazos con los golpes. 

Cuando se hartó de golpearle la desnudó de un tirón, ella quería que aquella tortura acabara, la obligó una vez más a darle placer. 

……

Los de abajo no se habían dado cuenta, pero desde arriba se sentían los gritos de dolor. Lían se tapaba los oídos como podía, Jack no quería oírlos y Elizabeth se abrazaba fuerte a Will, mientras los tripulantes se reían, algunos murmullaban "ojalá fuese yo el capitán y estuviera abajo". 

…….

Después de habérsela tirado tres veces y de haberle dado más golpes, la dejó tirada en la cama, estaba en la misma postura que un niño pequeño, encogida hasta no poder más. Mientras lloraba lo iba maldiciendo. ¡Así vas a estar hasta que lleguemos a puerto! –exclamó mientras se vestía-. Cerró la puerta con la llave y fue arriba. 

Detrás de ese maldito día llega la noche, ésta se puso con tormenta, una de las peores que se recuerdan. Todos estaban trabajando en el barco para que las velas no se rompieran con la fuerza del viento, Jack mandó a Elizabeth que se fuera abajo con Lían, para que estuvieran más seguros, Barbosa no lo impidió. Bajaron al primero que encontraron abierto, Barbosa la había vuelto a abrir a posta su camarote. Entraron en él, Elizabeth evitaba por todos los medios que Lían se acercara a su madre, pues ésta estaba tapada totalmente con la sábana, no quería que nadie la viera. 

-Mamá… -dijo él casi llorando mientras se acercaba-

-No te acerques.-dijo sin destaparse-

-¿Qué te pasa? -siguió acercándose-

-No sigas. –lloraba-

-Lían siéntate aquí. –Dijo Elizabeth- Y agárrate bien. 

-Pero…

-No digas nada, mantente callado. Será mejor para todos.

-.....

Todo el barco se movía de un lado para otro, arriba se sentía el jaleo de los tripulantes. Lían tenía miedo ¿y si entraba Barbosa? Elizabeth y él estaban desprevenidos para cualquier imprevisto. Por suerte no entró. Sentían como el aire chocaba contra el barco, haciendo que éste se balancease, con tal fuerza que parecía quererlo hundir. ¿Cómo se iba a hundir la Perla Negra? Con la guerra que ha dado siempre. 

De repente todo se calmó, la tormenta había pasado, el agua ahora parecía más tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe. El aire también perdió fuerza y los pasos y gritos de los tripulantes iba disminuyendo. Sentimos los pasos de alguien que venía, los dos nos abrazamos pensando en lo peor, por suerte era Jack, a decirnos que ya podíamos subir de nuevo a cubierta. 

Nos dirigimos a la puerta sin pensárnoslo dos veces, parecía como si en el camarote hubiera un espíritu maligno que nos echaba, aunque solo era nuestra imaginación. Pude comprobar que el cielo estaba limpio de nubes, la noche yacía cubierta de estrellas, incluso podía distinguir formas, como las que hablan en los libros de antiguos marineros. Era fascinante. 

Elizabeth fue a ver a Will que estaba descansando, sentado en el suelo, observando también las estrellas en el firmamento sin mutar palabra. Jack se quedó abajo, pensaba solo, remugando alguna palabra. 

........

Elian yacía encima de la cama, tapada entera con la sábana llena de sangre, por la parte de la espalda, no la oía ni respirar. Me acerqué a ella y le destapé la cabeza, pero ella cogió la sábana y se volvió a tapar, no quería ver a nadie. No insistí. Volví a cubierta. 

Barbosa no durmió en su camarote, también se quedó mirando las estrellas, aunque no sé para qué, a un bestia como él no le interesa nada de eso. Pero era raro, ninguna noche se habían visto tantas estrellas como esa, incluso todos los tripulantes miraban perplejos el cielo estrellado. Yo la que no vi fue a la luna, no estaba aquella noche, según Lían era luna nueva. 

Parecía que durante la tormenta habían pasado días y días, y solo pasó una noche. Nos quedamos casi todos dormidos hasta que nos despertó los primeros rayos de sol que nos ilumina por el este, noté un suave calor en la cara. Alguien, me pareció que era un tripulante que estaba por proa, la otra parte del barco exclamó ¡Tierra Blanca!, el pobre no sabía como se llamaba la isla. 

No tardamos mucho en desembarcar de la Perla, pues en diferentes botes llegamos a la playa. Will, Elizabeth, Lían y yo junto a cinco tripulantes más en un bote, otro bote con diez tripulantes y otro con Barbosa y Elian, ésta iba tapada hasta arriba, incluso llevaba una capucha para taparse y no vérsele nada. 

Tenía razón la historia que ella contó en su día, pues la playa tenía la arena blanca al igual que sus aguas eran de color azul cristalino. Se podían entrever los peces nadando, en el pequeño puerto no había nadie, algunas casas muy pequeñas de pescadores, y algunas casas más en el valle de la montaña, seguro que en la zona boscosa que había a los dos lados de la bahía vivían gente también, pues se veía el humo de las chimeneas saliendo por encima de los árboles. La montaña era imponente a la cercanía. 

Unos niños que jugaban en la playa nos vieron, se pensaban que la persona que iba tapada jugaba a estar tapada, y nos iban siguiendo hasta entrar en el pueblo. Todos los caminos llegaban a una gran plaza, se podría llamar por así decirlo, la plaza del pueblo. Estaba desierta. Entramos en una posada, ésta no parecía pirata, más bien era una taberna de pueblo. Nos atendió un buen hombre.

-¿Qué desean señores piratas? –preguntó desde la barra- 

-¡Chicos, pedid lo que se os antoje! –exclamó Barbosa sentándose en una gran mesa, al igual que todos-

Todos pidieron lo que se les antojó. 

-¿Tú que quieres pequeña? –preguntó él-

-Agua. –respondió ella desde debajo de la túnica-

-¿Agua? ¿Vienes a una taberna y quieres agua? 

-Quiero agua. –dijo ella mirándolo con rabia- 

-Bien agua para la señorita. 

-Ahora mismo. 

-¿Ha pedido agua? –preguntó susurrando Elizabeth- entonces algo le pasa.

-La vamos a cagar –dijo Lían mirando por la ventana- 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Will-

Un chico entró rápido en la taberna, era de pelo castaño, de ojos marrones, bastante alto, y vestía como un chico de la época, tipo Will cuando era herrero real. Se dirigió a la barra y preguntó por los que habían desembarcado de la Perla Negra. El señor de la barra le indicó quien parecía el capitán del barco, a Sparrow. ¿Os imagináis la cara de Barbosa? 

-¿Usted es el pirata de ese barco? –me preguntó-

-Eeee....-miré a Barbosa. Éste me miraba lleno de rabia- sí. Pero no me llames de usted, no me gusta.

-Este sí que es Jack –susurró Will- ¡Ay! 

Le di una patada. 

-¡El capitán del barco soy yo! –exclamó Barbosa-

-¿Pero no me había dicho que era él? 

Me levanté. El capitán de ese barco tan grande, lujoso y roío es mío. –dije balanceándome- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¡He dicho que el barco es mío! –se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa-

-A ver si se aclaran. –dijo el joven-

-El barco es mío, y si se trata de hacer tratos.... has ido a la persona que buscas... –dije-

-Usted me parece más un tripulante que ansia con ganas ser el capitán. –dijo-

-¡¿Un tripulante dices?! –se fue hacia él-

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Elian- 

Se fue hacia el chico y se lo llevó a fuera. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó-

-Vivo aquí. 

_-¿Quién será ese chico? –pregunté-_

_-Estás celoso. –dijo Will- _

_-No. _

_-¿Entonces por qué tienes ganas de salir por la ventana? _

-¿Por qué vas tapada? 

-Por nada. 

-¿Y qué hacías bebiendo agua?

-¿A ti que te importa? 

-Nada. Solo pregunto.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Quería verte.

-Pues vienes en un mal momento.

-Además ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos? ¡Años!

-Ahora no es un buen momento para recordar cosas. 

-¿A dónde os dirigís? Aquí no hay nada que ver, a no ser que sea...

-Sí y necesito que me ayudes.

-A lo que sea.

-Llévame al centro de Bahía.

-¿Qué te lleve a donde? ¡Estás loca!

-No estoy loca.

-Sí que lo estás, y mucho.

-¿Me ayudarás o no?

-Sí, ¿pero que quieres el tesoro para ti sola?

-No quiero el dichoso tesoro, solo quiero que alguien de ahí dentro reciba su merecido.

-¿Por quién lo dices?

-Ya te lo diré. Tú solo tienes que hacernos llegar hasta allí. ¿Te acuerdas no? 

-Supongo que sí. Hace mucho que no voy allí. Además ahora, estás prohibida la entrada, a no ser que tengas un permiso especial.

-Consigue el permiso.

-No lo tengo. 

-Pues tanteas al guardia y punto.

-.....no es mi estilo.

-Pues haz lo que se te ocurra pero llévame allí.

-¿Por lo menos dime por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. 

-Bueno ¿Dónde te encuentro?

-En la casa.

-Vale.

_-¡Le ha dado un beso en la mejilla! –exclamé- _

_-Lánzate, a por él... –dijo Lían- _

_-Por la ventana que si no... _

Volvió a entrar, ahora parecía más contenta, en cambio yo me moría de curiosidad por saber quien es el chico. Barbosa no quiso saber nada más del asunto, se volvió a sentar y no dijo palabra. Mientras los tripulantes iban cantando canciones de piratas, algunas me las sabía, otras no sabía ni que existían. 

No sé quien pagó la cuenta, a mi que no me miraran, que no tenía ni un chelín. Tampoco no les iba a pagar la factura a nadie y menos a Barbosa. Después nos dirigimos al camino que subía la montaña, mientras Leisma se acercó a mí.

-Dirígete a la casa que hay al principio del bosque, en la zona este. –dijo sin mirarme-

-¿Qué hay allí? –susurré-

-Tú ves y verás al chico de antes. 

-¿Ese? 

-Sí. 

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Lo que se te antoje. 

-¿Puedo pegarle? 

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Vale. ¿Pero por donde se va?

-¿Ves ese camino? –me indicó con la mirada-

-¿El que se pierde entre el bosque?

-Ese. La primera casa que veas, de color tierra, esa es.

Después de volvió al lado de Barbosa, sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Yo no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me dijo. 

___________________

Puede que este capítulo haya sido uno de los más duro junto a los otros anteriores, pero no se preocupen, lo arreglarán. 

Dejen reviews. 


	6. Bahía Blanca

Todos los personajes de esta historia son inventados, a excepción de Elian, el Capitán Leisma, que ya la conocéis. 

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y que me mandéis muchos reviews en respuesta. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 6. Bahía Blanca**

Seguí el camino que Leisma me indicó, el pueblo en si era bonito, se notaba que había sido una ciudad pirata. Ahora era un pueblo normal y corriente, solo que estos viven para adorar el templo de los monjes. Por el camino vi a algunos, pero me ignoraban, parecían no querer ver a los piratas, otros simplemente no me miraban. Yo lo prefiero así, aunque también me gusta ser conocido. Me adentré un poco en el bosque del este, parece peculiar, posee diversos tonos de verdes, y sus casas están muy bien camufladas, pues no las ves a simple vista. Lentamente pero sin pausa llegué a la casa en cuestión. 

Allí, enfrente de la puerta esperaba el chico de antes, el que le dio un beso en la mejilla delante de mis narices. Lían tiene razón, estoy celoso ¡pero solo fue un beso! ¿Por qué me pongo así? El chico parecía inquieto, como si llevara tiempo esperando a alguien. ¿Esperas a alguien? –Pregunté en la lejanía- 

-Espero a Elian, tengo que ayudarla.

-Ya. –Dije desconfiado- ¿A qué?

-Tú eres el pirata con el que he hablado antes, ¿verdad? ¿Jack Sparrow?

-Capitán Sparrow, si no te importa.

-Bien, entonces ella te ha mandado a ti.

-Sí, pero no se muy bien a que.

-Antes cuando hemos estado hablando, me ha dicho que tenía que ayudarla a darle el merecido a Barbosa. Me ha dicho que tenía que enseñarles el camino hasta la cueva del tesoro, que no es fácil llegar.

-Vale, primero de todo, ¿quién eres y por qué le has dado un beso?

-¿Estás celoso? ¿O me lo parece a mí?

-Estoy celoso, sí. 

-¿Leisma y tú, estáis…? 

-Se puede decir que sí.

-¿Y qué pinta Barbosa en eso? 

-Primero dime por qué le has dado un beso y ella lo ha aceptado.

-¿Elian nunca te ha hablado de mí?

-Pues si lo ha hecho, no lo recuerdo. 

-Soy Enien, el hermano mayor de Elian. 

-¿El hermano mayor? –pregunté confuso-

-Sí, hace años que no nos vemos –ahora le había aparecido un aire más maduro- ¿Qué te pensabas que era su novio o algo parecido?

Con la mirada y un gesto le dije que sí. 

-Pues no es nada de eso. Pero volviendo al tema ¿por qué lleva una túnica puesta?

-No lo sé pero creo que no quiere enseñarme algo. 

-No me quiero meter en los asuntos de nadie pero ¿qué pinta Barbosa y por qué ella está con él y no contigo?

-Por que me la quitó de las manos, junto con el medallón. Ahora quiero recuperarla como sea. 

-¿Habéis hecho reglamento?

-Sí, pero dudo que cumpla su parte del trato.

-Yo no me quiero meter en historias de piratas pero si hay algo referente a mi hermana… ¿Seguimos hablando por el camino? Se nos hace tarde.

-Vamos. Indícame el camino. 

Aparentemente era un chico pero a medida que lo ibas conociendo parecía todo un hombre, y tenía conocimientos de piratas, pero él no tenía pinta de serlo. Hablamos todo el trayecto hasta llegar al punto en que nos encontraríamos con los otros, justamente en la entrada de la montaña. 

-Así que Barbosa quiere a Elian para placer personal –dijo-

-Sí.

-Maldito. Tal como me has dicho, puede que se tape por tener heridas. 

-Eso me temo, cuando la fui a ver, no quiso ni mirarme.

-Es normal si le ha hecho daño, física y psicológicamente hablando. 

-Ojalá le ocurriera lo peor, que se quedara maldito otra vez, pero esta vez para siempre. 

-¿Sabéis a los peligros que os enfrentáis, entrando en la cueva?

-¿Cuáles?

-Dentro hay cantidad de galerías subterráneas, corrientes de todo tipo y mucha oscuridad. El que lo construyó era muy listo. Solo unos pocos lo sabemos. 

-¿Tu uno de ellos?

-El viejo que vive en la montaña, un señor que vive al otro lado de la isla, que tiene su casa llena de recuerdos piratas y yo. 

-… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Su mirada me respondió- ¿Cómo puede ser que tu madre tuviera algo tan preciado?

-Si te digo la verdad no lo sé, nunca llegó a contárnoslo. 

-Ahí llegan –dijo- 

-Tendrás que hablar con él –dije-

-¡Quién eres tú! ¡¿Y tú Sparrow que haces ahí?! –Exclamó Barbosa-

-Soy el que os va a guiar dentro de la montaña. 

-No necesitamos guía. 

-Yo creo que sí. 

-Eres el niñato de antes, el que me ha pasado la mano por la cara en la taberna.

Elian se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Will, se desmayaba. Él la cogió como pudo ya que se caía.

-¡Levántate! –Exclamó Barbosa-

-¡¿No ves que no puede?! –Exclamó Will- 

La llevó a un lugar cómodo, un campo de hierva verde y fresca que había cerca y la tumbó allí. Al levantar las manos, éste las tenía ensangrentadas. 

-¡Tenemos que seguir! –Exigió Barbosa-

-Tú irás cuando vayamos todos –dijo Enien-

-Como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono.

-No te mereces otro.

Barbosa alzó la mano pero se la paré, no era momento para pegarle a nadie. 

-Que haces. 

-No te quiero ni ver, pero estate quieto, aunque sea por ella. –Dije lleno de rabia y de impotencia-

Enien la cogió en brazos, voy a buscar ayuda. 

-¿A dónde te la vas a llevar? –pregunté-

-¡A mi casa! –Exclamó unos metros adelantado- 

Todos le seguimos, nos costaba muchos seguirle el paso, iba ágil y se sabía el bosque. Llegamos a la casa donde lo había ido a buscar. 

-¡Aida, abre! –Exclamó sin poder llamar a la puerta- ¡Soy yo!

La puerta se abrió, y detrás de ésta una chica de casi su misma edad. Ésta era muy hermosa de piel descremada y de ojos negros como el carbón que le brillaban, junto a su cabello negro ondulado. Una nariz muy divertida junto a sus labios eran carnoso con un tono tirando a granate la habían hermosa y bella. Vestía con un vestido largo de color azul gris, con unos finos volantes por el escote, éste recto. Unos botines azules a juego y una cinta de pelo blanca. 

Enien entró con Elian en brazos. ¡Sparrow, entra! –exclamó-. Como solo me dijo a mí, entré solo, aunque la mirada de Barbosa decía lo contrario. 

-Prepara unas toallas con agua tibia –le dijo a Aida-

-Enseguida.

La colocó en una cama de la segunda planta de la casa, en una de las habitaciones. Le quitó la túnica que la cubría, ésta estaba manchada de sangre. La puso boca-abajo y vimos que tenía la espalda ensangrentada, por no decir nada de la cara, ésta con una herida en la frente, no muy profunda, pero con muchos moratones, al igual que por todo su cuerpo. 

Me dieron ganas de bajar y hacerle lo mismo a Barbosa, o alguna cosa peor. No te vayas ahora –dijo él- Me tienes que ayudar. Aida trajo un baño con agua tibia y unas toallas dejadas caer en el brazo. Gracias –dijo él- No dejes que nadie entre. 

-Bien.

Mojamos una toalla cada uno en el agua y le empezamos a quitar la sangre con mucho cuidado, y aunque lo teníamos algún gesto de dolor se le escapaba. 

-Gracias chicos –susurró aún sin moverse-

-No te muevas –dije-

….

-Déjame entrar –dijo Lían-

-No, me han dicho que no deje pasar a nadie más.

-Pero…

-Haz caso. Lo siento, tendréis que esperar aquí.

-No te preocupes –dijo Will-

….

-No te muevas, que voy a buscar unas vendas. –dijo-

-¿Estás mejor ahora? –pregunté-

-Sí. 

-¿Puedes levantarte un poco? –Preguntó Enien-

Hizo fuerzas con los brazos y con las piernas. Yo la aguanté por las piernas y por debajo del pecho. Enien le ponía las vendas, rodeándole todo el tronco. 

-Lían tiene mi bolsa –dijo ella-

-Ahora te la traigo –dije-

…

-Lían dame la bolsa.

-¡Quiero entrar!

-No puedes. 

-Por favor. 

-… pero ten cuidado. 

Subió corriendo las escaleras que había al fondo de la casa. No me dio ni la bolsa. Elian se había dado la vuelta para acomodarse. Se fue directo a abrazarla, ella hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la abrazó. 

-No me dejaban entrar…

-¿No te dejaban? Que malos –me guiñó el ojo-

-La bolsa. 

-Gracias. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Enien-

-Como en casa. –dijo-

-Estás en casa. 

-No me dirás que esa chica es Aida.

-Sí. Vamos a casarnos dentro de poco. –dijo pasando el brazo por detrás de ella-

Ella sonreía.

-Felicidades. 

No muy lejos se sintió el llanto de un bebé. ¿Y eso? –pregunté-. Aida fue a la otra habitación, cuando volvió traía un bebé en brazos, éste no parecía tener más de un mes y algo. El bebé era precioso, de ojos marrones y piel descremada con un fino pelo castaño claro. Su mirada era tímida pero segura, con esa carita tan tierna, una nariz divertida como la de su madre y los labios de su padre.

-¿Es…?

-Sí, es nuestro hijo.

-Se llama Anie –dijo ella-

-¿Puedo? –preguntó temerosa-

Aida se lo cedió, Elian lo cogió con práctica, él le sonreía mientras con su manita le acariciaba la cara, le había caído bien. Ella me miró con una expresión que no conocía, como si me hubiera dicho con la mirada, yo también quiero uno para poder abrazarlo. 

-Es una preciosidad –dijo dándoselo a Aida para que lo cogiera-

-Estoy muy contenta –dijo ella- 

-No me extraña. –Miró a Enien- 

-…O me dejáis sola, o os giráis –dijo Elian- que me quiero cambiar de ropa. 

Iba dirigido a nosotros, se notaba que volvía a ser ella. Nos giramos Enien y yo y también Lían, aunque éste seguía mirándola. Tuve que girarlo yo. 

Se puso el traje que tenía de resguardo, el de las X, como yo lo llamo. Le quedaba muy bien puesto, le marcaba bien la figura. Por encima se puso una chaqueta de lino que tenía por ahí Aida, no la usaba por que no le pegaba con nada de lo que tenía, pero parecía que a Elian y a su traje le iba que ni pintada.

-Te la puedes quedar si quieres.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no me la pongo.

-Gracias.

La chaqueta era de tres cuartos y le llegaba hasta el inicio del pantalón, tapándole así las vendas. Hizo que se le viera parte del pecho. 

-No te sonrojes –me dijo Lían-

-No me he sonrojado.

-… 

Elian miró a Enien, éste dijo que se iba abajo junto con Aida y Anie. 

-Lían vete con ellos –dijo Elian-

-Sí… siempre igual cuando se quieren quedar solos…

-No remugues…

-…

Se puso de pie, vino hacia mí y me abrazó, yo la abracé intentando no hacerle daño. 

-Gracias por hacerte el fuerte –me dijo al oído-

-No tenía otra manera de actuar.

-Ya lo sé, y lo siento. 

-No tienes que perdonarme por nada. 

-Abrázame fuerte, quiero sentirte. 

En vez de abrazarla por la espalda, la abrazé por debajo la parte superior, donde no tenía mucho daño. Me cogió la otra mano y la puso sobre su rabadilla, aunque también tocaba parte de su trasero, éste redondo y la verdad, me gusta mucho. 

-Me gusta este sitio –dijo-

-A mí también, pero si tengo que elegir, elijo el mar. 

-Hombre eso por asegurado, pero me resulta muy difícil conseguir que Lían estudie. 

-Quieres quedarte aquí por eso ¿no?

-En parte sí.

-¿Por otra?

-Por otra por mi familia. Pero también deseo irme contigo al mar. 

-Ya no te hace la idea de ser pirata.

-No es eso, pero me gustaría que Lían tuviera un lugar en condiciones para vivir.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Lían-

Cuando subió, nos pilló abrazados. Bueno quizá después –dijo-

-Lían. –dijo ella-

-El tío me ha dicho que si quiero me puedo quedar con él y con Aida, dice que me enseñaría muchas cosas. ¿Puedo quedarme?

-Primero tiene que hablar él conmigo.

-Vale. 

Volvió a bajar.

-Ya tienes la respuesta a todos tus problemas –dije-

-Pero me da pena dejarle aquí.

-Está con su tío. 

-Ya…

-Le echarías de menos.

-Mucho. 

-Pero quizá eso se arregle.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo verás. 

Lentamente nuestros labios se fueron juntando hasta tocar y sentir el beso que tanto ansiaba yo darle y recibir de sus labios. Aunque no podíamos estar juntos físicamente por Barbosa, mentalmente lo estábamos y parecía que le hecho de estar separados nos había unido más.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que Barbosa caiga? –pregunté-

-No lo sé, confío en la leyenda. 

-¿La leyenda?

-No puedo confiar en otra cosa y si no sale, tener un plan preparado.

-¿Lo tienes, verdad?

-Sí. 

Ahora si que la abracé, no le hice daño, pero sentí también el suyo. 

-Sería mejor que descansáramos y mañana por la mañana seguir, ya es muy tarde para ir.

-Bien, me alegro que razones.

-De alguien lo he aprendido.

Le sonreí. 

…

Bajamos abajo, se sentía un gran barullo a fuera. Enien y Barbosa se estaban peleando por nada. 

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme en ese tono! –Exclamó Barbosa-

-¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Tienes algún derecho?!

-¡Sí! ¡Soy un pirata!

-Un pirata de lo más pésimo que he visto.

-Enien, déjalo ya. –Dijo Aida-

-¡Tú calla, mujer! –Exclamó Barbosa-

-¡A mi mujer no se le manda a callar, y menos tú!

-¿Si? Eso crees…

Sacó una daga de la bota y la lanzó dirigiéndose al niño, Aida se giró para que no le diera. 

-No te atrevas a matar a un niño –dije enfadada sujetando la daga a dos centímetros del brazo de Aida- Si no el que te matará a ti seré yo. 

Hizo un movimiento ágil con la daga y se la guardó en la cinta de la pierna. 

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír.

La mirada que le puso lo dejó tieso.

-Gracias –dijo temblorosa Aida en los brazos de Enien-

Le respondió con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzar un objeto punzante a un bebé indefenso e inocente, jamás se me habría ocurrido a mí hacer eso, nunca. 

-Pasad, hay sitio para todos. –Dijo Enien-

-Quiero ir a buscar el tesoro. –Exclamó Barbosa-

-Iremos mañana al amanecer –respondió enfadada Elian-

-¡Escúchame bien, niña! ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! –La agarró con fuerza del brazo-

Ésta no se quedó quieta, le dio con la rodilla en el abdomen, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos puestas en el golpe y escupiendo sangre por la boca. A mí si que nadie me da órdenes, y menos tú –dijo-.

…

Nuestra estancia allí fue agradable, Elian intentaba por todos los medios que Barbosa no se acercara a nadie de su familia, incluidos nosotros. Y lo conseguía, mantenía a ralla a Barbosa. Por la noche fue peor, pues Barbosa tenía ganas de obtener placer y ella no quería. 

-Vamos, no te hagas la estrecha. 

-He dicho que no. 

-…

Le acarició el pecho.

-No me toques.

-Si no te he tocado.

-¿Entonces qué hace tu mano en mi pecho? 

-Te acaricio si yo quiero.

-No, si yo quiero. 

-No me hagas enfadar.

-Ya lo estás.

Se fue hacia la puerta.

-No te irás.

-Me iré si quiero.

-¡Elian!

-No grites. –Dijo yéndose-

La verdad que no me gustaba ver a Elian hacerse la enfadada con él, sí se lo hacía, para mantenerlo a ralla, aunque cada vez era más difícil. 

…

-Hazme un hueco –dijo susurrándome al oído-

Le hice espacio, la cama era lo bastante grande como para dormir los dos.

-Gracias –susurró-

Se metió en mi cama, de cara para mí, acurrucándose.

-Sería más seguro que te quedaras en su habitación. –dije-

-Ya, pero yo quiero estar contigo. Abrázame.

La abracé. 

No durmió nada, pensando que podía hacernos algo, estaba allí conmigo pero atenta por si sentía un movimiento raro. 

Will y Elizabeth en la misma habitación que nosotros, Barbosa más solo que la una en la habitación contigua, Lían en otra, también solo, pero a éste le daba igual y la otra que había con Enien y Aida con Anie. Elian iba a ver que Lían estuviera dormido al igual que Barbosa estuviera en su sitio. 

-Elizabeth, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí mientras nosotros vamos a la montaña. –dijo Will-

-Yo quiero ir.

-Pero ¿no te acuerdas de la leyenda?

-Sí pero no me fío, puede ser cierta o no.

-Quédate aquí…

-…está bien…, si eso es lo que quieres. 

-Sí, no es por que te quedes en estado o no, si no por tu propia seguridad.

-¿Y la tuya?

-Yo estaré seguro si tú piensas en mí. 

Elizabeth lo abrazó. 

…

Elian se quedó dormida poco antes de salir el sol, y casi todos estábamos levantados, menos Will, que no quiso ir por que Elizabeth no iba y Lían que Elian le obligó a quedarse y Elizabeth, también Anie. 

-Ten cuidado –dijo Aida-

-Lo tendré. –dijo Enien.

Los dos se abrazaron. 

Nos pusimos en camino, bosque a través hasta la entrada de la gruta. Enien el primero seguido por Elian, detrás Barbosa y luego yo, por si se escapaba o hacía un movimiento extraño. En el bosque aún no se veía con exactitud todas las trampas naturales que había, y la oscuridad aún era notable aunque la claridad fuese aumentando. 

-Esta es la entrada –dijo Enien-

La entrada era una gruta que se adentraba en la montaña, y justo al lado una caseta de madera muy antigua y desgastada por el tiempo, se suponía que allí vivía el anciano de la montaña, pues así lo llamaban. En la entrada había dos antorchas que permanecían encendidas siempre. Las cogimos, una Enien y la otra yo, para iluminarnos bien. Nos adentramos. 

La oscuridad era permanente, solamente iluminados con las antorchas. Todos seguíamos a Enien, que era el que nos guiaba y que en teoría tenía que llevarnos al centro. Así lo hizo. Dimos muchas vueltas para arriba, para abajo, para la izquierda, para la derecha, recto, bajadas, subidas, de todo un poco. El que construyera los túneles se lució. 

-Ahora tendremos que pasar el último tramo –dijo- pero éste está lleno de trampas. 

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, la verdad que estábamos un poco cagadillos, por no decir atemorizados o temerosos. Nada más empezar, Barbosa pisó algo raro que había en el suelo. Unas puntas afiladas salieron de la pared, que cada vez se hacían más largas, haciendo que tuviéramos que correr tanto como nuestras piernas nos daban, para llegar donde no habían las puntas. Agotados…

El siguiente paso era pasar una sala llena de racholas, el camino estaba marcado al principio, el que tenías que seguir, pero si una era la correcta, nueve no lo eran. Y tenías que ir pisando la que era correcta, ya que si pisabas la que no lo era, la tuya se hundía. Vamos, estuvimos a punto de matarnos con el jueguecito. Más que agotados…

Logramos llegar a la otra punta de milagro, ahora sí, a pocos metros teníamos la puerta de la que era la sala del tesoro. Pero para poder abrirla había que insertar el medallón en el agujero de la puerta. Barbosa tenía el medallón, como no. Se adelantó al resto y lo puso, pero éste no hacía nada. 

-¿Qué pasa? –se preguntó-

-Nadie quiere que lo abramos. –dijo Elian-

-Pues pienso abrirlo, aunque tenga que tirar la puerta abajo.

-Venga ya hombre –dije para mí-.

La puerta medía casi dos metros y medio de alto por dos de ancho, vamos no sé como la han podido colocar, o si es que ya estaba ahí. ¿No habrá que girarlo o algo? –dije-

Barbosa puso su manaza en el medallón y lo giró, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. Si Elian pasaba la puerta, ¿Qué pasaría? 

-Tú la primera –dijo Barbosa empujándola-

Esta entró bruscamente, su cara parecía no querer estar ahí. 

Nos quedamos boquiabiertos, todo un tesoro enorme delante de nuestros ojos, todo virgen, monedas de oro, de plata, coronas, grilletes de oro macizo, figuras de oro, objetos de decoración dorados, y todo tipo de objetos que pueda haber en un tesoro de esas dimensiones. Barbosa fue corriendo a tocarlo, quería sentirlo. 

-¡Es mío! ¡Totalmente mío! –exclamaba tirándose las monedas de oro por encima suyo.

Sentimos una voz que nos hacía tener escalofríos, la voz decía: …_Una mujer ha entrado en busca de mi tesoro…, serás castigada mujer…_

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó ella-

-No lo sé, pero debemos irnos. –Dijo Enien-

Cuando dimos un paso hacia atrás las puertas se cerraron. 

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunté-

-Habrá otra manera de salir –dijo Elian- Nadie puede entrar por ahí, hemos pasado por pura casualidad. Tiene que haber otra entrada, más secreta y menos peligrosa.

-Que será por donde él entraba –continuó Enien-

-Exacto. 

-¿Y por donde empezamos? –pregunté-

Los tres miramos las paredes desde nuestra posición, pero no vimos nada raro. Pues buscábamos algo que resaltara. 

-Habrá que adentrarse –dijo ella-

Fue la primera que dio el primer paso. _No des un paso más o serás castigada…_Otra vez esa voz, que cada vez nos ponía más nerviosos, a excepción de Barbosa que parecía no oír ni ver nada a su alrededor, solamente el oro. 

Nos separamos, uno para cada lado de la cueva, observando cada detalle por si era donde estaba la salida. … no encontramos nada. Volvimos a reunirnos en el inicio, los tres sentados en forma de triangulo, sin vernos las caras con nuestras espaldas juntas. 

-No podremos salir de aquí –dijo ella-

-…

-Parece que con el tesoro ya se conforma, ¡pues que se lo quede si tanto lo desea, pero yo quiero salir de aquí! –dije-

-Saldremos, espero –dijo Enien-

Una de las antorchas se apagó. 

_…No saldrás de aquí…_

-Otra vez, que pesado. ¡Sal ya y dímelo a la cara, estúpido! –Exclamó Elian-

-Por qué me metí en esto, por qué no me quedé en mi barco, tranquilamente. –Decía sin razón- 

-Jack –pronunció mi nombre- si un caso me quedo embarazada y no es tuyo, ¿también lo aceptarías? 

-Claro que sí. –Le cogí la mano- Pero espero que sea mío…

Barbosa se nos presentó lleno de monedas y tesoros. Mira –dijo enseñándole todo lo que traía a Elian-. Todo esto es tuyo si te vienes conmigo. 

-No me iría contigo ni que fueses el papa de Roma. 

-Jack –dijo Barbosa con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Te acuerdas del reglamento? 

-Claro, era una injusticia…-dije para mí-

-Pues voy a hacer como si no hubiéramos hablado nada, yo me quedo con el medallón, el tesoro y la chica. 

Elian nos puso una mano en cada hombro, se levantó con una pierna y la otra le hizo saltar todo lo que traía a Barbosa, dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo de pie detrás de nosotros. ¡¿Qué os pensáis los dos, que soy una moneda de cambio que no vale nada?! No, ni pensarlo. 

-Eres una chica y la verdad, en el mercado están muy codiciadas –dijo Barbosa-

-Ya te puedes tragar tu maldito oro, por que yo no pienso irme contigo. 

-Tú vendrás como que me llamo Barbosa.

-Yo no voy como me llamo Leisma. 

Enien se apartó vaya que soltara una de sus patadas…

-¡Me niego a ir con alguien como tú! ¡Estoy harta de que nunca me tomen en serio por ser una chica, de que nadie me haga caso, de que todos se rían de mí! ¿Por qué te crees que llevo esta ropa, Jack? Para destacar, para hacerles ver a la gente que no soy como las demás chicas de pueblo que se tapan hasta arriba para luego las más hermosas ser explotadas por villanos insolentes y pordioseros como tú. 

-¿Me llamas pordioseo a mí? ¿A Jack Sparrow?

-¡Sí! ¡Al capitán Jack Sparrow!

-Bueno, dejadlo ya…-dijo Barbosa-

-¡Tú calla! –Exclamamos los dos-

-No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo he pasado estos años, sola. 

-¿Y como lo he pasado yo?

-Pues no tan mal.

-Ah, mira, llegó la pirata intelectual. Ella lo sabe todo.

-Sparrow, Leisma, ya vale –dijo por segunda vez Barbosa- 

Le ignoramos.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mío!

-Bien, adelante, tómalo. 

No le di nada, por que no tenía nada.

-¡¡He dicho basta!! –Exclamó por tercera vez-

Los dos nos callamos. ¡¿No tenéis nada más que hacer que pelearos en un momento tan glorioso como éste?! Tú Leisma vendrás conmigo tanto si quieres como si no, y tú Sparrow te vas a quedar aquí con tu amiguito.

Cogió a Elian del brazo fuerte, casi se lo rompe. Ésta hizo un giro de 360º dándole en la cara con una patada, haciendo que se cayera al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada. 

-Como te has atrevido. –dijo él levantándose-

-Es una de las cosas que tienes que aguantar si quieres que vaya contigo. 

-No, tú no me vas a dar. Solo yo te puedo dar a ti.

-¿A sí? –Sacó su espada- Adelante, arreglemos esto como piratas. 

Barbosa sacó su espada y se pusieron a luchar. …

-Eres buena…

-Tu luchas peor que mal…

Eso lo cabreó aún más. El chirrido de las espadas era estridente, Barbosa hizo que la espada de Elian cayera a unos metros de ella, sin darle opción a cogerla.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-…

-Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie más –dijo arremetiendo contra ella-

Suerte que pasaba yo por allí, me puse delante de ella, parando el ataque con mi espada. 

-¿No estabas peleado con ella?

-Quien ha dicho que me peleaba. Lo hacía ver para engañarte.

-Igual que yo –dijo ella poniéndose a mi lado con su espada en mano de nuevo-

-Bien, pero ninguno de los dos podréis contra mi. 

-Eso ya lo veremos –dije-

Los dos luchamos contra él, pero no fuimos nosotros quien lo ganamos, si no el fantasma que rondaba la cueva, hizo que desapareciera hecho polvos. 

_…vosotros, salid de aquí..., buscad la salida e iros para siempre…_

-Ojalá nos fuéramos… -dije yo- 

-Habéis estado geniales –dijo Enien- Formáis un gran dúo.

-Debemos buscar una salida –dije-

-¡Mirad allí! –exclamó Elian mirando a la parte superior de la puerta-

Había en pequeño hueco, pero para llegar había que subir escalando por unos pequeños pedestales que sobresalían de la roca, éstos en la pared hacían forma de medio arco. 

-No hay más remedio que subir –dijo Elian-

Ella fue la primera en subir y la primera en bajar, los pedestales no aguantaban su peso. No hay manera –dijo-

-Tiene que haber otra forma –dijo Enien mirando la zona de los pedestales- 

Tocó uno y se hundió para dentro, al lado se abrió una puerta en la roca, era la entrada secreta. 

_…antes de irte pagarás un alto precio… -dijo el fantasma- _

-Si lo pago que sea por la persona que amo –dijo ella-

_…entonces no será algo malo…_


	7. Despedidas

**Capítulo 7. Despedidas**

Nos adentramos otra vez en la oscuridad, ahora íbamos tocando la pared como cuando no ves absolutamente nada. El camino era largo y estrecho, pero cada vez se iba ensanchando más hasta verse una luz brillante al fondo, pensábamos que era la luz del sol, pero no era la luz de la luna, que estaba llena y su luz parecía plata.

-¿Tienes miedo Jack? –preguntó ella-

-No, ¿por qué?

-Por que estas pegado a mí.

Cuando por fin salimos, los tres nos abrazamos, derrochábamos tanta alegría que nos moríamos de ganas por llegar a casa y contárselo a los otros, pero ya era muy tarde y el bosque de noche era muy peligroso. Mientras esperábamos al lado del fuego, Elian y Enien hablaban, yo intentaba dormir algo.

-Lían me ha comentado que le has dicho que se puede quedar si lo desea en tu casa.

-Sí, pero te lo tendría que haber dicho a ti primero.

-¿Aceptarías a quedártelo si a cambio obtuviera una formación y unos estudios?

-Claro que sí.

-La idea me agrada pero me resultaría muy difícil dejarlo atrás, es como un hijo.

-Ya lo sé, pero piensa en él y en el futuro que aquí puede tener.

-Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Lo cuidarías como un hijo tuyo?

-Sí, lo querría igual que a Anie. 

-Me resulta difícil decirte esto pero si él quiere quedarse, no veo ningún problema.

-Me pensaba que dirías que no –dijo-

-Cuídalo, aparenta ser fuerte pero es un niño, y le hace falta un buen padre y una madre y criarlo como dios manda, con unos estudios y con mucho cariño.

-Eso haré, contando que se quiera quedar. –un silencio detuvo la conversación- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? 

-Depende.

-¿Por qué le dejaste?

-Por la inmadurez que había en nosotros, siempre acabábamos peleándonos y diciendo cosas que no sentíamos, así que decidimos romper para que no fuera a más. 

Esa parte de la conversación me interesa más –pensé-

-¿Ahora volverás con él?

-La inmadurez que había ha desaparecido, lo veo a través de sus ojos.

-¿Y en ti?

-También, pienso más las cosas, y soy menos drástica que antes. 

-Pues la pelea de antes no parecía tan ficticia.

-¿No? Pues si lo era, queríamos hacerle creer que nos habíamos peleado como antes.

-¿Así os peleabais?

-Mas o menos. –Dije- solo que antes nos tirábamos los trastos a la cabeza. 

-Te hemos despertado…

-No, no tengo sueño. 

-¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora con la Perla Negra? 

Los dos nos miramos como diciendo, no lo sé.

…

-¿Vas a querer que me quede contigo? –susurró-

-Tú verás… -dije también susurrando-

…

Al alba nos pusimos en camino, Enien deseaba llegar a casa para ver a Aida y a su pequeño, nosotros dos deseábamos volver a ver a Lían, éste era como un hijo para mí, aunque no lo logre aceptar, si.

…

Los esperábamos en la entrada de la casa, en un tronco de madera usado como tronco. Estaba sentado con Elizabeth, ésta a su vez sujetaba a Anie, se había encariñado con él. 

-Son ellos –dije-

-Si, pero donde está Leisma, no se ve.

Y no se veía, solo veíamos el andar de Enien y el andar de Sparrow ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y donde estaba Barbosa?

Enien entró en la casa sin decir palabra, quería darle una sorpresa a Aida.

Abrió la puerta silencioso, se fue en su busca y detrás de ella le puso las manos encima de sus hombros y le susurró al oído, ya he vuelto. Aida se giró, no lloraba pero si tenía los ojos en lagrimados. Se dejó caer en sus brazos y él la abrazó como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo. 

…

Nos esperaban en la entrada, Elizabeth jugaba con Anie en sus brazos mientras Will miraba nuestra llegada. 

-¿Esperáis a alguien? –pregunté sonriendo-

-Sí, a los forasteros que se fueron ayer por la mañana –dijo Will continuando la broma-

-Entonces, eres uno de ellos. 

Nos abrazamos como amigos que éramos. 

-¿Y Elian? 

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿No habrá…?

-No, no…, no se muere tan fácilmente. No, está dando una sorpresa a Lían. 

Lían dormía en su cama, Elian subió por la fachada hasta tu balcón, una de las ventanas estaban abierta, así que entró. 

-Lían… -susurró-

-…déjame dormir un poco más…

-Vale, pero después no me digas que no me has visto. 

De golpe abrió los ojos y la vio sentada en una esquina de la cama. ¡Has vuelto! –dijo-

-No recuerdo que me haya ido. 

Se sentó y la abrazó. 

-¿Pensabas que no volvería, eh? –Dijo tocándole con el dedo la nariz- 

-No pensaba eso, pero como no me querías hablar…

-Ui, que aquí ha habido malos entendidos…

-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Yo aún no sirvo para quedarme en un lugar fijo, necesito libertad.

-…

-Además, tú decías que querías quedarte aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Pues no lo pienses más. 

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Yo estaré bien. Tú necesitas saber leer, escribir y jugar con los niños. 

-Me encantaría pero solo si tu estás conmigo.

-Yo estaré contigo pero no físicamente si no aquí –le tocó con el dedo índice el corazón-

-¿Vendrás a verme?

-Todas las veces que pueda. Además tengo que venir para la boda del tío.

-Sí, Aida me cae muy bien, me cuida como tú.

-Y eso espero que lo haga siempre. 

-Te quiero.

-Yo también. 

Se volvieron a abrazar, ahora con más fuerzas. 

-A ver si me traes un hermanito.

-No lo llevas claro. 

-Era una sugerencia.

-Vístete y despídete de Jack. 

-Sí. 

No se lo pensó, se visitó, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y salió a fuera buscándome. 

-¡Jack! –gritó- ¡Jack!

-Ya he oigo. 

-¿Podemos hablar? 

-…psi.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a unos metros alejados de los otros. Me agaché para verle bien. Dime, a que viene tanto alboroto. –dije-

-Quiero que me dejes el medallón. 

-¿Para qué? 

-Tú déjamelo. 

Se lo dejé, insistía tanto que… Sacó la foto que había de Selene y puso un dibujo de Elian hecho a mano por él mismo del tamaño del medallón. 

-¿Lo has hecho tú? –pregunté-

-Sí. Quiero acordarme de ella cada vez que mire el medallón.

-Tómalo, es tuyo. 

-Cuídala. –dijo abrazándome-

-Lo haré. –dije abrazándolo también-

En ese momento Elian salió de la espesura totalmente silenciosa y le dio un susto a Will que se había vuelto a sentar en el tronco. Éste se sobresaltó y todos nos pusimos a reír. 

-Te he asustado. –dijo riéndose-

-Sí. –dijo Will riendo-

-No he podido evitarlo, te veía tan concentrado. 

Lían se despidió también de Elizabeth y de Will. 

-Echaré de menos tu picardía –dijo Will-

-Yo también tu forma de ser. –contestó Lían- Adiós Elizabeth.

-Adiós pequeño. 

-Cuidaos. 

Los abrazó a los dos. 

-Ahora que estáis los dos juntos –nos miró a Elian y a mí- ¿Por qué no os dais un beso, en señal que volvéis a estar juntos de nuevo? 

Los dos nos sonrojamos. 

-Va papá. 

-¿Cómo me has llamado? 

-Papá, para mí lo eres. 

-No sé, que decir. 

-No digas nada –susurró Elian a los pocos milímetros de mis labios- 

El niño tuvo lo que quería, un beso que me dejó perplejo y sin palabras. Que vergüenza, delante de todos. 

-Ahora sí que nos vamos –dijo Elian con su bolsa en mano y con la otra cogiendo la mía- Lían, he dejado tu bolsa encima de la cama, dentro hay algo. 

-Vamos, Romeo –dijo Will riéndose- 

-¡No te rías de mí! 

-No me río, ¿o prefieres que te llame, papá?

-Ni una cosa ni la otra. 

-Bueno, como quieras Sparrow.

-Eso sí. 

-O Jack –dijo Elian-

-También. 

-¿Y Capitán Jack Sparrow? –preguntó sonriendo Elizabeth-

-Esa mucho mejor. 

Volvimos en plan cachondeo al barco, allí nos encontramos con que el navío que acompañaba la perla negra había desaparecido con su tripulación. No le dimos mayor importancia. Nuestra tripulación, bueno mi tripulación nos esperaba en la Perla Negra, todos celebrando nuestra llegada. 

-¡Capitán, hacia donde ponemos rumbo! -exclamó un tripulante-

-¿A dónde Capitán Leisma? –pregunté-

-A donde tú quieras, es tu barco, Capitán Sparrow. 

-No, nuestro barco.

-Isla Tortuga –dijimos los dos a la vez-

-¡Tortuga! –exclamé- 

-¡Entendido capitán! 

Los dos cogimos el timón, ella delante y yo detrás, acariciando sus manos agarradas a éste. Dirigiendo el rumbo hacia Isla Tortuga. 

……..

Lían subió a ver qué le había dejado su madre dentro de la bolsa. Cogió la bolsa y dentro de ella había un sobre, lo cogió y se sentó en la cama, dejando la bolsa a un lado. 

Abrió el sobre y se encontró con dos folios de color papiro, en uno había un dibujo hecho por ella donde estaban Lían y ella en una casa como aquella, los dos sonriendo. El otro era una carta, ésta decía. 

_Querido Lían,_

_Esta carta la estarás leyendo cuando ya esté muy lejos de ti, por eso quiero que sepas que jamás me olvidaré de ti, aunque haya todo un océano que nos separe. Yo siempre estaré ahí, a tu lado, aunque no me veas. _

_Deseo que seas feliz, aunque ya lo eras conmigo, pero sé que con el tío Enien aprenderás muchas cosas de las que yo te podré enseñar jamás. También podrás tener amigos en los que poder confiar, amigos con los que puedas jugar y hacerte mayor con ellos. _

Aida se sentó a su lado y Lían se dejó caer sobre ella, llorando.

_Probablemente estés llorando, yo también estoy llorando escribiéndote esta carta, no puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas se me caen. Siento que te tengas que ir de mi lado y yo irme del tuyo pero es lo mejor para ti, para que cada mañana me recuerdes, no como Elian Leisma, si no como lo que era, tu madre. _

_Quizá Aida no ocupe en tu corazón el lugar que tengo yo, pero si los dos ponéis un poco de voluntad, veras que ella será lo mismo que yo, una madre para ti, independientemente de lo que recuerdes. Por favor, Aida, se que lees esta carta, cuídamelo, te lo suplico. Haz el trabajo que yo no he podido hacer. _

_Te tengo que dejar, mi tiempo se me acaba, por favor, no te olvides de mí ni de Jack, pues él te quiere como un hijo, aunque no lo muestre. Adiós Lían, te quiero. _

_Elian Leisma_

__

_PD: No se cuando volveré a verte, espero que pronto. Te dejo detrás de esta carta un dibujo hecho por mí, somos tú y yo. Guárdalo junto a esta carta, me gustaría poder verlo si vuelvo a verte y recordar estos tiempos. _

_Me acordaré de ti siempre. _

Después de leer la carta no pudo parar de llorar en las faldas de Aida, ésta le acariciaba el pelo y le decía que llorara lo que necesitara. 

………..

-¿Qué le has dejado en la bolsa a Lían? –pregunté-

Los dos estábamos intentando dormir pero era imposible.

-Algo que no podrá olvidar jamás. 

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando viniste por primera vez a éste barco? 

-Sí, y te lo quité.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Bueno, pero ahora es diferente. 

-No lo es tanto, aquel día me seduciste y dejaste KO en esta cama, después me encontré atado al mástil. 

-Me divertí. 

-Me quedé perplejo cuando te vi venir desde la puerta hasta mí. 

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuando vine a este barco por segunda vez? 

-No tenía palabras. Pero pensaba que venías otra vez a dejarme estirado en la cama. 

-Pero cuando te seducí, como tú lo llamas, no te hice nada. 

-Ya, yo también me lo hice ver.

-¡No se vale! 

-Sí que se vale, todo vale en un Reglamento. 

-Pues gracias al Reglamento, volvimos a esta cama. 

-Y le doy las gracias. 

No pudimos mantener mucho tiempo más esa conversación, pues el deseo de volver a sentir nuestros labios iba a más. No había nadie que nos pudiera decir nada, ni nadie que nos pudiera mirar desde las rejillas de la puerta, nadie, ni nadie que nos lo impidiera. 

Queríamos hacer que durara, poco a poco y sin prisas, por que no las había. Teníamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. 

-Eres preciosa, bella y hermosa –susurré- Una diosa. 

-¿Qué tipo de diosa? –preguntó picarona- 

-La de la belleza y del amor, acompañado por el deseo. 

-No sabía que fueras un romántico. 

-Yo tampoco. Pero me ha salido del alma. 

…….

Me desperté a media noche, dormía boca-abajo y tenía su brazo rodeando mi cintura. Los dos completamente desnudos. Me levanté sin hacer que se despertara y me vestí, solo me puse la ropa interior y los pantalones, junto las botas. Subí a cubierta y me enfilé en el mástil hasta lo más alto de la vela mayor, no me di cuenta de que también estaba Will, sentado. Tenía los pantalones puestos, los calcetines y la camisa desabrochada. 

-¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó-

-No, -dije sentándome a su lado-

-Yo tampoco. 

-Veo que tú tampoco te has quedado quieto esta noche –dije indicándole la camisa-

-No hables mucho. 

-Se ven mejor desde aquí las estrellas. 

-Sí, son más claras y preciosas a la vista. 

-Sí… 

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? 

-Navegar, y ver cosas nuevas. Sí. 

Lo dije a mi estilo. 

-Nunca cambiarás. 

-Y espero no hacerlo. 

-Si te digo la verdad, no le veía el fin a esta historia.

-¿No? 

-Reconoce que tú tampoco lo veías claro.

-Bueno sí, Will siempre tiene la razón. Pero has de reconocer que Elian te ha sorprendido.

-Sí, desde que me dirigió la palabra en puerto francés. 

-Es única. 

-Y que lo digas. 

-Tú ten cuidado con Elizabeth, te la pueden robar más de uno. He de reconocer que es guapa.

-Sí que lo es. 

-Lo que puede llegar a cambiar la vida de un hombre al lado de una mujer. 

-Yo no sabía que fueras un pirata del romanticismo. Ahora ya lo sé.

Los dos hablando como buenos amigos. 

…….

Los días fueron pasando hasta que llegamos a Isla Tortuga, tenía temor de amarrar la Perla en el puerto y que me la robaran. Así que Leisma se ideó un plan para que su subieran, las trampas que había puesto se activarían una y otra vez hasta que el ladrón de navíos pesados se fuera al agua y su plan al garete. Nadie entraría en el barco.

Andábamos contentos por la ciudad, y todos los piratas idiotas que pasaban se apartaban en ver a Leisma, incluso alguno me era conocido. Llegamos a la taberna, donde todos nos conocíamos. 

-¡Jeimi, tienes visita! –exclamé- 

Me planté delante de la puerta, a mi estilo. Alguien dentro de la rebotica dijo, esa voz me suena, ¿eres tú, Jack?

-¡El mismo! 

Salió de donde estuviera y vino a mí.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Encontraste a Leisma? Te andaba buscando. 

-Y lo he encontrado –dijo ella saliendo detrás de mí. 

-¡Leisma! 

-¿Tienes mesa para cuarenta? 

-…no, pero tengo dos que caben veinte- 

-Interesante. 

-Pasad, pasad –dijo contento- Es arriba. Jein indícale el camino.

-Sí padre. 

El niño buscaba a Lían. Subimos las escaleras, arriba habían las habitaciones y al lado el comedor de arriba. Pues había días que se juntaba mucha gente y la taberna tenía muy buena reputación entre los piratas. 

-Estas dos son. –Nos indicó- ¿Dónde está Lían?

-Ha encontrado a unos buenos padres, que lo cuidarán y lo querrán. –Dijo Leisma-

-No viene contigo –dijo bajando la mirada- 

-Pero me ha dicho que cuando pueda, vendrá a verte.

Eso lo alegró. Uno de los tripulantes le dio una pequeña propina. 

-Gracias señor –dijo él-

Un camarero subió. ¿Qué van a pedir? Tenemos menú. 

Todos me miraron, como si fuera yo el que tuviera que elegir por cada uno. ¡Pedid lo que queráis, invita el capitán! 

La tripulación de lo más contenta mirando lo que había en el menú y pidiendo.

-¿Entro yo en el paquete del capitán?

-Tú verás.

-….¡Ay no me hagas pensar que lo odio!

-¿Qué crees?

-Pues que sí.

-Pues ya está.

Me gané un beso en la mejilla.

Poco a poco empezaron a traer platos de todo tipo de comida, aquello sí que era un buen festín. 

-Esto tiene buena pinta –dijo Elizabeth-

-Pues ya verás cuando lo pruebes –dijo Will-

No había duda, la comida estaba buenísima, no había probado cosa igual. 

…

-¿Qué van a pedir algo para terminar?

-¡Dos copas de ron! –pedí-

-Dos copas del licor menos fuerte que tengas –dijo Will-

Los demás pidieron lo que se les antojó.

-¿Cómo es el licor? –Preguntó Elizabeth-

-No es muy fuerte –respondió Leisma-

Nos trajeron las copas.

-Está dulce –dijo Elizabeth-

-Sí, es el que menos quema la garganta, pero el que más sube…-Leisma dejó caer la última frase-

-Se lo bebió poco a poco. 

La tripulación pedía una botella tras otra, Leisma y yo llevábamos una botella entre los dos y Will y Elizabeth se habían bebido casi dos botellas de ese licor. Todos cantando y bebiendo canciones de piratas y canciones que dices ¿de donde he sacado eso? 

Las posaderas del club de al lado venían mucho cuando no tenían faena, así que se divirtieron con la tripulación y bebiendo con ellos. Will y Elizabeth estaban que no se aguantaban, risas, carcajadas, sueño, besitos, hasta que se fueron a la parte de las habitaciones. 

-Yo no puedo más… -dijo Leisma borracha perdida- no me entra más líquido.

-…a mí tampoco… -dije borracho también- 

-¡Capitán! –Exclamó la tripulación- ¡Capitán!

Los dos miramos. 

-¡Un beso capitán! –dijo uno borracho- 

Todos esperaban que nos besáramos, tocando con el baso en la mesa, pequeños golpes. No lo dudamos, nuestros labios de nuevo juntos. Los demás gritando como locos, aclamando el beso. 

Leisma se levantó sin quitar sus labios, me cogió de la mano y me llevó para dentro, sin dejar de besar mis labios. La borrachera podía con nosotros. 

-¡Haz buen trabajo capitán! –exclamó uno-

Casi no llegábamos a las habitaciones, besos, caricias y demás. La primera que vimos libre, allí nos quedábamos. 

FIN

___________________

Éste es el final de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado. Manden reviews.


End file.
